Darkest Hour, Brightest Horizon
by Eminnis
Summary: Edward slips up and his and Bella's world are thrown into chaos. Edward's a wreck. Families are torn apart. Friendships are ruined. The once close knit Cullens are falling apart. Can Bella pull herself and Edward through? T for Violence.renamed at the end
1. Mistake

Author's Note:

Sorry, no summary in this one. Maybe I'll put one in the next chapter if you all like this. Some characters are a bit OOC (Out of Character) meaning Carlisle's a bit…cold hearted I guess. And Edward's kinda dramatic. Bella's a bit protective. And Jasper and Alice are more…hard? Violent? Anyway, not too bad though. Sorry if you don't like the story line. A bit slow in some area's but I try to leave it exciting at some points. Unless it says there's a POV. Change at the start of a chapter, it's always starting in Bella's POV. This is my first fan fiction ever written so please no flames. Constructive criticism I can handle. All right! On with the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

Me: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I didn't write the Twilight saga. I don't own it and never will. I'm merely writing this for fun.

Edward: Wow. We didn't have to tell her to say it this time. Great, Eminnis! You're learning.

Me: *Sniffs and sticks tongue out at Edward*

Edward: *Laughs*

Carlisle: Um, I'm cold hearted? *Points up to Author's Note*

Me: Yah. Sorry, Carlisle. Just the way it's going to go this time. You're mostly back to norm in my other fan fics. All of you. Except Alice, she changes.

Edward and Carlisle: Good.

Me: So. Please read,

Edward: And

Carlisle: Review

Edward: Why do I only get to say 'and'?

Me: Because I wrote it that way. Now stop complaining and let the readers read.

Chapter One: MistakeI looked into my husband's face: a face drawn with remorse and shame. Edward's eyes were a crimson red, proof of what he had done. I thought to myself, _how could my family do this to him?_ _It wasn't his fault!_ A mere accident, goodness knows they all had the temptation before. Heck! Emmett had even lost control a few times, and yet, here they were having my husband on 'trial' so to speak for breaking the rules once. One time! While Emmett had gotten off Scott free! I shook my head in disbelief. I knew Edward was suffering. Not only because he felt bad enough, he also had to hear the malicious thoughts of the others. It didn't help at all that Jasper was only enforcing that feeling of guilt with his gift.

I had helped ease some of that pain from Edward's mind by blocking the rest of the so-called 'family's' thoughts. He couldn't hear them and so he was allowed some peace, even with the emotion of guilt being projected at him by Jasper. I still didn't completely understand. How could Alice not have believed what she had _seen_ coming? And why didn't she call me to alert me? I could have managed to stop Edward in time. I was close enough! If I had known this was going to happen, I would never have left to go and find Renesmee. She would have been fine with Jacob. I couldn't help but be more then a little miffed at my sister. She had known, she had seen it, yet she didn't call. To top it off she was actually siding with the family's thoughts! Or should I say siding with _Jasper's_ thoughts. I knew what would happen if it came to Edward being kicked out of the family. I would follow. There was no doubt. I wasn't sure what Nessie would do. I liked to think that she would gladly come with us, or at least not 'disband' us. She was our daughter! Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Bella."

I looked up at his face, which was drawn taunt with worry and apprehension. My gaze softened from what I was sure would have been anger and incredulity.

"Yes dear?" I questioned. He gazed at me for a long moment. Then spoke through his teeth.

"It's time. They sent Rosalie down to get us. She has no intention of actually coming near us, just close enough for me to hear her thoughts." He sighed, seemingly resigned about the matter. I only nodded in response and we both took off after Rose.


	2. Trial

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffie last chapter. Just happened that way. Not too bad this chapter. By the way, the disclaimer at the begining stands for the entire story. Well, here's chapter two. enjoy!**

** Chapter Two: Trial**

We walked into the grand living room of the Cullen home. A home I didn't think I'd be able to call my own anymore. I was thankful for the small cottage Edward and I shared. It allowed us to escape. I looked around the room at everyone's faces. Carlisle had a face of regret and sadness. Esme looked torn between decisions. Rosalie looked disgusted with Edward and beside her Emmett looked confused. As if he wasn't sure what to make of the situation yet. I knew it would be hard for him. Edward was his favorite brother and he hated having to make this kind of choice. Jasper looked resolved about his choice whatever it was. Alice, by Jasper's side, looked pained and unsure. I knew she was feeling guilty about this whole thing, and not warning me about what was to happen. I looked at Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee looked like she was displeased about something and Jake looked out of place being here. Lastly, I turned to look at Edward. Once again his face showed signs of distress and I hurried to help soothe him by blocking the thoughts of his family. His face relaxed, but only a bit, Jasper was at work.

I wasn't sure if Jasper and the others knew what my decision would be should they force Edward out of the house. I realized with a start that Alice would know the future for us now, the most likely reason for her pained face. She knew I would leave with Edward if he were banished. I could almost see the gears in her head turning, trying to think of ways to convince me to stay should it come to that. I also knew that those attempts would be futile. Alice's face fell as she saw I had made that decision. She knew there was little hope and I knew she'd try anyway. Carlisle cleared his throat. It was time to begin.

"Edward." He spoke Edward's name carefully, trying to keep something hidden. "You have realized what you've done. I know that. I also see that you regret it very much, that you never meant any harm. But you must see that you've put us in danger from the wolves! And you don't seem to have a lot of control over yourself. That makes you an extreme danger to our human friends."

I bit back a hiss at this accusation. Human friends! I knew that it was hard, but Edward hadn't meant any harm to us. The scent of the girl's blood was just too much this time. I knew the family saw not being able to control himself after he had controlled himself near me while I was human as a betrayal. They thought that the fact the girl's blood was just to rich for him to resist was a poor excuse. I could see it in their eyes. No control! He had the best control he could manage in this scenario! And we would be fine with the wolves! Jacob had imprinted on Nessie and they would never harm the family. Edward bowed his head in shame. I glared pointedly at Jasper with a look that said: 'Enough! Cut it out! He feels guilty enough without your help!' Jasper merely shrugged, but let up on the guilt trip. I heard Edward sigh a small sigh of relief. He turned and gave me a thankful look.

"I can't believe you Edward!" Rosalie suddenly shrieked, no doubt fed up with the fact I was blocking her thoughts. "How could you?! Did you have no concern for the family? Is our safety and welfare not important anymore? We have to move now! You should go and join the nomads that don't care about human life the way the rest of us do!"

"Easy Rose," I heard Emmett mutter. "Just calm down we'll sort this through." Emmett then addressed Edward. "Edward, I know that it's hard at times but you've caused us to have to leave. You know how hard that is for Rose to grasp. I know you didn't mean it, and I understand that you have to give into the temptation at times. Those are my views on the matter." He finished.

"Edward," Alice spoke quietly. "I am so sorry I didn't see it earlier, that I didn't call Bella to restrain you. I thought it was just your thoughts not that it would really happen. I should have called Bella anyway instead of waiting thinking things were fine. I don't want you to go. It's all my f—"

"No, Alice!" Jasper cut in. "It wasn't your fault! Edward should have had better restraint, some restraint." Edward flinched at the harshness of the words.

"Jazz," Alice tried to interrupt but was shot down by Jasper.

"NO!" Jasper roared. "It's not you're fault! I won't have you blaming yourself for _his_ lack of control! I agree with Rose, he should go join the nomads!"

"That's quiet enough Jasper!" I cut in with a cold voice. He glared at me and I continued. "Edward understands he made a mistake. He knows you will have to move now and he knows how this could all turn out. He knows all too well that this could turn out with him being thrown out of the house. And I dearly hope for his sake that it doesn't come to that. However, if it does then I must tell you now I'll go with him. I won't stay here to protect this family anymore then he will." I turned my gaze upon each of the family. Nearly all of them looked shocked at this news. Esme looked like she might collapse if some one didn't help her stand. I looked pointedly at Carlisle and he noticed Esme. He quickly held her to his side, trying to calm her.

Nessie stood horrified with Jacob at her side looking shocked.

"Mother!" Nessie cried. "Why? Why wouldn't you stay here? Dad would be fine. He always is!" At this statement I cut her off.

"Nessie!" I spoke, my voice thunderous with rage. "How dare you even think of your father on his own? Do you honestly think I'd just abandon him? Let him go roam the lands? I love your father more then life itself. And I'm horrified you can't see that. What would any of you do if this situation were reversed and your mate was the one on 'trial'?" I spoke the word trial with quotations around it, making it clear what I thought of this meeting. "And if you've forgotten, all of you have struggled as well, some have even given into the temptation." I said glaring pointedly at Emmett, who shrunk back under my gaze.

At last Esme spoke, "Bella, I understand where you're coming from dear. And I know this is hard for you and Edward. Despite some of the feelings of the family we have come to a decision. Carlisle?" She motioned for Carlisle to continue.

"Edward, Bella, we've reached a decision." Edward looked up and gazed at his father figure. Carlisle continued. "We've decided you should leave, Edward. Maybe not forever but long enough to where we can all heal from this betrayal."

I hissed as Edward bowed his head in despair. "Betrayal?" I asked the word coming with another hiss. "What betrayal? Like I said, if you're banishing Edward then I'm going with him. Don't look at me like that Alice! You knew it was inevitable." I felt a sudden surge of a want to stay and knew it was Jasper's doing. He was trying to get me to stay for Alice. I turned and glared at him. "Knock it off Jasper, you won't convince me! I've made up my mind. Alice, I love you as a sister but I just can't stay here with Edward gone. You know that." I turned my attention to Renesmee. "Nessie. I'll understand if you want to stay here with Jake, at least I'll try to. I want you to know if you do we'll miss you a lot and will never truly see why, but we'll try." I turned back to the rest of the family. "I want you all to understand something. We may not come back. I'm sure we'll see you again but we may not fight ever again with you. Never live together as a family. You've made your choice. Now we've made ours. Come on Edward, let's go"

I took my love's hand in mine and gently pulled him up from his position on the floor. I realized he was worse because in my anger I'd dropped my shield and he read everyone's mind again. I felt horrible and quickly blocked the former family again. Edward rose sluggishly to his feet. I could see the pain this was causing him. My heart ached with sadness for Edward. I knew he was confused and hurt and I also knew I couldn't do anything for him except offer a source of comfort. I looked at Nessie and she looked back, her decision clear in her eyes. I shook my head sadly. Edward seemed frozen to the spot so I had to pull on his hand to get him to move. He stumbled and finally straightened. He let go of my hand and left the room. I heard the door to the porch open and shut. I quickly turned to go after him, but not before whirling around and hissing out these words: "You'll regret this. I swear you will." Then I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. Alice jumped up and followed me, ignoring Jasper who tried to pull her back.

"Bella!" she cried out. I stopped for a moment and turned to face her. "Bella, please. Please don't do it. I can't stand it if you leave us and I lose my family too." She hurriedly whispered. "I'm sorry Alice," I responded, a cold look in my eyes. "You know what I've chosen to do. And you know Edward will most likely agree. True, he might not. In which case it'll turn out differently. Either way, you will have your warnings." Then, without another word, I walked out the door after my husband. I felt a sense of sadness that my daughter didn't follow, but I knew she would be safe from what I wished to do. I would make sure of it.

**A/N: Okay, i wasn't going to do this, but i need to know how you all like it. I'd like...5 reviews for the next chapter. at least. thankyou, and sorry for having you do this like that, but it doesn't really take long to do a review. And please remember, when i wrote the first 4 or 5 chapters, i had a completely differant plan. Then I got a writters block and when i came back, those plans changed. So please let me know if i moved on well enough from the original. Thanks!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	3. Homeless

**A/N: Okay, I've decided since I'm going on vacation and won't update for a few days, maybe less maybe more, I'd let you all get this chapter with only 3 reviews. But I'm really serious about the review number for this chapter. Well, Hope you all enjoyed the last you all like this chappy. Thanks for any reviews that I've gotten. This Chapter is short, but necissary. They'll get longer, promise! Some will be longer then others. By the way, just to clear something up, the Cullens aren't in Forks. this is about ten years after Breaking Dawn so they'd have to move. The in trouble with the wolves thing, that mainly has to do with the fact taht Edward still killed and broke the treaty. Just pretend that they would be in trouble if they tried to move back to Forks. Remember, this is my first Fanfiction. I tried to catch most of these mistakes like destinations, but sometimes something slips by. Hope that Helped for future chapters.**

**Eminnis**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Homeless**

I followed Edward through the woods surrounding the large white house we were leaving. I quickly caught up with him and tried my best to console him.

"Edward, it'll all be fine. It's going to be okay." I told him hoping desperately he'd listen. We were now outside of the Cullens' part of the forest. Suddenly Edward sank to his knees, his head bent, as tearless sobs shook his entire frame.

"Shhh." I murmured, dropping to my knees beside him and gently rubbing his back. "Shhh. It's okay sweetheart. It'll all work out. Don't worry."

"Bella," he whispered, pain in his voice. "How can it be all right? We're homeless! We have nowhere to go. Our family just kicked me out. Why did you come with me? You should have stayed where you could be protected."

"Edward," I cut him off. "How can you even think that? I won't leave your side, ever. You are my partner in life and that won't change. We love each other and that's all there is to it. Nothing can come between us." I took his hand in mine and continued to rub his back, trying to comfort him. Finally he sat up straight and gently took me into his arms.

"I love you Bella. Thank you for staying with me." He paused. "But what are we to do? Where shall we go? We can't stay in Forks. It's just to close to the Cullens. That's another thing, seeing as though we aren't part of their family anymore, we should change our surnames. Any suggestions?"

I thought for a moment. I considered going with one of our original surnames. I thought about the surname 'Swan' and then abruptly changed my mind. Though there weren't a lot of Swans in the state, we now lived in Oregon, but I still felt it was too soon.

"How about your old surname, your human one. Masen. It hasn't been used in a while and now's the perfect opportunity to put it back into use."

Edward smiled. It was a sad smile, a pained one. "Love, I think that's an excellent name. Masen it is. Gosh, it's been so long since I've gone by the name of Masen."

"I know dear," I told him. "I know. Now, as to where we are going to stay? Well, let's run to the Denali coven for now. Just till we have things sorted out."

Edward looked at me doubtfully. "Bella, I think Carlisle would have warned Tanya's family to keep away. Alice can see our plans, and she will most likely tell him."

"Well, we'll just have to see how this turns out." I stated. He smiled, still doubtful, and I took his hand and kissed it. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go to Denali." Edward nodded and we stood. _We're homeless_ I realized with a start. It was true. We were homeless now. We looked at each other and started to run at vampire speed. We ran hopefully to a new home and to a new life.

* * *

**Another cliffie. I try not to do those but sometimes it just happens. Another 5 reviews for the next chapter. Also, this has been completed so don't worry about me abandoning it. Thank you! By the way, I'm going on vacation so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'll try for soon. And, of course, it also depends on you reviewers. I'm not going to be picky or anything. Like, if the reviewer is the same person. Just as long as I get the number of reviews that i request for a chapter, I'm happy.**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note: Important**

**I know that I've told everyone that I'd like five reviews for my chapters at least. However, I was then thinking how when I wasn't a member and couldn't help that review it really bothered me. So, I've decided to abolish that with my stories. I'm not going to require any reviews for this, at least. Seeing as though it's my first fic, I think maybe that asking for so many reviews wasn't really fair in this case. I also don't want to give up on this story. So, here's the deal**

**I have twenty chapters total of this fan fiction. Eventually, they will all get out. There is a small catch, though. I update depending on the number of reviews. Let me clarify: the more reviews I get, the faster I update. I'll try to do once every week or every two weeks. If I find I'm getting a lot of reviews, then my updates are faster. That's what's going on now, so I'll have chapter four up in a little while.**

**Sincerely,**

**Eminnis **


	5. Denali

**Authors Note: Just had some time to update, school starts again soon, so this will take longer. I'll try not to slow down though. Thanks for the reviews. At long last, the chapter all have wished for, (I'm guessing) the actual story of what happend leading up to chapter one. The views of the plan will start to change in the next few chapters. As always, enjoy! Wow, that was fast, even for me...**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Denali

We ran well into the morning. At last we saw Tanya's place. We darted up to the door, Edward falling a bit behind as we neared. I could sense his unease about this and took his hand. I momentarily pushed away my mental shield; I had been getting better at that by the day. It was almost effortless now. _It's going to be fine, Edward. Don't worry._ I thought swiftly. He smiled a bit and pulled me into a hug. He held me close for a moment then we separated. I kept my hand in his as we walked up the porch steps. Edward rang the doorbell. I was sure they had already heard us but it was still polite to ring the bell. Eleazar came to the door.

"Bella. Edward. This is a surprise." He said in a sincere tone of voice. He went on, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Eleazar," I said quietly but politely. "We have come to see if you can help us. We have a small bit of a problem we would like to discuss with your family."

"Of course. Please, come in."

I nodded my thanks and took the hand of a very timid Edward. "Calm down sweetheart," I murmured. "It'll be fine." Eleazar studied us with a puzzled look on his face, but made no comments. We followed him through the dinning room, a prop of course seeing as they didn't eat human food, into the living room.

The living room was a bright room painted a bright yellow and had a large window wall. It was similar to the Cullens' home yet at the same time different. It had it's own touch to it. There was a white sofa against the far wall. The wall opposite to us had a plasma screen T.V. in it. Against another wall where thousands of movies, ranging from _Grease_ to _A Bug's Life_. I looked at Edward and he gazed back. Eleazar motioned for us to have a seat. Edward and I moved to the sofa and sat down across from Eleazar, who was seated in a chair.

"Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Garrett, can you come in here please?" Eleazar called in a normal voice. I knew they would hear. Garrett, the former nomad, had stayed. He had become Kate's mate. He was now a 'vegetarian' vampire. They were here in an instant, all of them standing. They knew something was amiss for they had heard me speak to Eleazar.

"Edward, Bella, it's so nice to see you," Tanya said breaking the silence and coming forward. I rose and met her, shaking her hand, then hugging her. Edward stayed back on the sofa during our greeting and did not rise to meet Tanya. She noticed.

"Edward," she said coming up to him. "It's nice to see you again. Why are you here? Is everything all right?" Edward just bowed his head in shame. I knew he was still beating himself up over this and it would take some time for him to forgive himself.

Kate, Carmen, and Garrett came forward, all hugging me, and then taking up various positions around the room. Carmen walked over to Eleazar and sat next to him. Edward had contacts in to hide his eyes to hide the vivid color, but no one noticed them. Yet. He didn't speak, just looked at me, his eyes pleading for me to tell them the story. I nodded and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"So?" Tanya asked. "What's going on? Something's up, I can tell. Edward's not normally like this."

I nodded in agreement. "I believe he will be this way for a while. Something happened and we need your help. Please, promise us to at least completely hear us out, err, me out." I said, quickly changing the 'us' to 'me' at the look on Edward's face. Tanya nodded motioning for me to continue.

I took a deep unnecessary breath, then started to explain. "Edward and I were in school with the rest of the Cullens, my daughter, and her husband, the werewolf. We were in gym. There was a new girl at school. Her name was Beatrice Sprenski."

"Wait," Kate said interrupting. "Was? Why the past tense?"

"I'm getting there," I said, looking at Kate. She nodded and I continued. "She was a graceful little thing and had hazel eyes, blonde hair, and a pretty smile. She was in gym with us. I had told Edward that I'd be back. I needed to find Renesmee, she had been having some trouble with bullies and I wanted to be there just to make sure she was okay. Edward had agreed for me to go saying he'd catch up with me once the gym was cleared out. Emmett had pulled a prank earlier on Jasper that resulted in a dented wall and Edward wanted to take care of it."

I took a deep breath. I noticed some of the people around the room had started to realize what had happened. I continued, "He and Beatrice were the last ones in the room. The students had gone out to the buses and the coach had left to attend a meeting." My voice dropped to a whisper. "It shouldn't have happened. All it took was one blow from the fan in the room and Beatrice's hair in the breeze. Edward smelled her scent. He couldn't help himself. He acted on impulse. Unfortunately he hadn't hunted in a few weeks and he wasn't used to such a scent. He walked up to her and asked her name. He was only slightly aware of what he was doing. She told him her name and then…" I stopped seeing Edward's face twist with fresh guilt and remorse.

"Well, you get the idea." I stated walking over to Edward and putting my hand on his back again. It was true. They now understood and looked horrified. All of them looked at Edward's eyes seeing his green contacts. Tanya opened her mouth to speak and I quickly spoke before she could. "Tanya, you all promised you'd completely hear us out." She nodded and closed her mouth.

I continued, "When it was over I came back to the gym worried that Edward hadn't showed. I saw him leaning over the girl on the ground and when he turned I could see it in his eyes. I could see what he'd done. But I couldn't find it in my self to be angry with him. For I saw also in his eyes the remorse, guilt, and horrification at what he'd done. He jumped back when he saw me and started to run. I caught up with him after taking care of the girl's body, moving it outside gently. When I found him he told me what had happened. I convinced him to go back to the school to get his siblings. As we neared, I knew the girl had been found. I looked over toward the car and saw Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all standing there with horrified looks. Alice had her face hidden in shame. She had apparently seen what would happen but thought that Edward had only been considering it and didn't actually do it. She didn't call me just to be sure that he didn't."

I took Edward's hand again and stroked it. He was starting to breath heavily, getting more and more nervous. I calmed him quickly then continued with my story. "When we got home no one would talk to him, not even Nessie. I led him to the cottage after being informed by Alice that they needed to speak together as a family. It hurt Edward to hear that, made him feel he wasn't family. We went to the cottage and waited. I was already decided. Should it come to him being banished I would go with him. Rosalie called us to the house. It was obvious that she was mad at Edward because they would have to move. She only came near enough to have him hear her thoughts. We went up to the house where it was expressed very firmly and clearly that Edward would have to leave. 'For a few years' is what Carlisle said. I tried to reason with him. Carlisle called what Edward had done a betrayal. I argued that it wasn't a betrayal and that they all had struggled before and some had even given in. They didn't listen, only repeated for him to leave. To be fair not all of them wanted us gone. I don't think Esme completely did and Alice was against it too. I'm not sure on Emmett. But the rest of the family had spoken.

"Edward and I left and Nessie stayed." I continued. "I told the family that I didn't think we'd be back after a few years if at all. We have changed our surnames having been banished. We will now go by the surname Masen. It was Edward's old name. We decided to come here. We know you may not want us around but we would only be here until we can figure out what to do. It won't be long, just a few weeks at most. That is all we ask of you." I finished.

All was silent in the room. I'm not sure how long the silence lasted, but finally Tanya cleared her throat.

"Bella, in a sense I can understand how Carlisle feels." She started. "However, I can see that it was hard for Edward and there fore don't hold any kind of grudge. I personally think you should take all the time you need here until you have some things settled. Carlisle doesn't have to know, although I'm sure Alice has seen it. The decision lies with the rest of the family." Tanya finished stepping back and motioning Kate forward. She came up to us.

"Bella. Edward. I agree with my sister on this. I'm sorry for what Edward did but will be happy to let you stay as long as needed. Even if your surname is now different you are still family. I won't hold any grudges and you'll be safe here." I nodded my thanks to Kate and Tanya. Kate stepped back and Garrett stepped forward.

"Well," he started seeming hesitant. "I understand how Edward felt. I've felt that way before. I don't know you all as well as Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, or Carmen. But it seems like you two are good people. So my vote is yes, stay here. You'll be fine and I won't hold a grudge either."

Eleazar stood and came toward us. "Edward," he spoke softly. "I know you feel guilty about this but know that Carmen and I agree with Tanya, Kate, and Garrett. We won't hold a grudge, stay as long as you need." Eleazar stepped back and took Carmen's hand. She smiled at me encouragingly. I stood.

"Thank you, all of you. You don't know what this means to us. We won't be a bother and will do our best to not inconvenience you." I felt Edward stiffen suddenly at my side. He looked at me; eyes blazing with hurt and swiftly got up and left the room. Garrett groaned quietly.

"He must have heard my thoughts. I was thinking that he should have been more careful. It wasn't a grudge, just a thought." He whispered. I sighed and walked after Edward.

I found him in the woods to the west. He was destroying trees and shaking with remorse and anger. I knew he was feeling partial self-pity, but couldn't bring my self to rebuke him. Because I also knew the level of remorse for killing Beatrice was great. Throwing his former family into disarray, and 'forcing' me to move with him was also part of it. I let him vent until he couldn't anymore. I then got him up and into the house. Eleazar, who was waiting for us, took one look at Edward and nodded toward the staircase, knowing we needed to be alone.

"Your room will be on the second floor. Last door at the end of the hallway." He said. I tossed him a thankful look before starting to climb the stairs.

"Bella." Eleazar called after me. I paused.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Should one of the Cullens come here, do you want to see them or would you prefer them being kept away?"

I thought for a moment. Finally I responded, "I'll see that person depending on who it is. Edward will stay in the bedroom at those times."

Eleazar nodded in response. He then added, "Edward, don't worry it'll all be okay." Edward only nodded slightly in response.

I got him into the hallway where he collapsed, exhausted. I picked him up and lay him on the bed. I knew the past few days had been hard on him. He couldn't sleep of course, but rest would help. I lay next him and stroked his hair, murmuring words of reassurance and love for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So there you go. Hope it was worth the wait. Not positive when I'll be able to update again. Thanks again,**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	6. Visitors

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked the last chapter. Thankyou to all reviewers. I'm not sure when I'll post again. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Visitors**

The next day I got up, letting Edward continue to relax. I told him I loved him but needed to hunt. I assured him someone from the Denali coven would be here today. He nodded and closed his eyes; the contacts had dissolved last night. His eyes were still red and I knew they would continue to be for at least another week, maybe longer.

I got downstairs and found Garrett sitting quietly in the kitchen. Waiting for me, I assumed. He rose and greeted me.

"Good morning, Garrett," I said briskly, knowing I had to hunt_ very_ soon. "Would you or Kate mind staying with Edward this morning? I need to hunt and Edward needs someone nearby so he won't do anything rash. I know Carmen, Tanya, and Eleazar are out seeing some other vampires in the area and hoped you could help."

"Sure, Bella," he responded. "No problem. I'll stay. Will he need me in the room, or should I stay out here?"

"Just around the house would be great. Thank you for watching him. I know he doesn't like the idea of a 'babysitter' but he's too confused right now to be on his own. If he starts to get too upset, just send Kate or someone to get me and I'll come back"

"Okay, Bella. Don't worry; I'll take care of him if he gets mad. Kate needs to hunt as well, how about she joins you?"

I nodded, slightly reluctant. "Alright, Garrett. I think I'll actually enjoy the company today." Kate appeared at my side. "I'll be back before sunset. Thank you again Garrett."

I left the room with Kate and we started off towards the mountains. I didn't want to go to far today and decided to hunt the simple mountain goats, maybe a grizzly. Kate and I were silent until we found a cave that had a few bears in it. We both shifted into hunting crouches, growling softly like another bear would. The first one lumbered out to meet us. He was a grizzly and not far behind him was his mate. I leapt onto him, quickly ending his life and draining him. Kate jumped the other one in the same fashion. In the darkness another male roared. I leapt once again taking the bear down and draining him. Kate walked out to feed on the mountain goats nearby. I waited patiently for her. When she returned she hadn't had much luck so we continued to wander. I was mostly satisfied now but decided not to risk anything. I wanted to be up to full strength just in case something were to happen. As we searched, Kate finally spoke.

"Bella," she started. "What's up with Edward? He doesn't seem himself. Of course, I don't expect him to after what happened, but normally he at least tries to be calm. Is there something more? You're his mate, I thought you'd know him best."

I smiled sadly, and then answered her question. "You're right Kate, there is something more. Before I was able to spare Edward the thoughts of the others in his head he heard some things. They weren't nice to say the least. He was horrified and hurt. He feels bad enough and it didn't help the Jasper was sending out waves of guilt and shame. Personally, I think he was just happy not to be the 'weak one' anymore and wanted to rub it in. I know it doesn't sound like him but it's only a guess. When I found out what he was hearing I blocked their thoughts, but it was too late. What upset him the most was what Nessie was thinking. She whole-heartedly agreed with Rose, Jasper, and Carlisle. The worst part was when she asked me not to leave and to let Edward go out on his own right in front of him."

Kate was quiet for a moment. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry for you and your husband Bella, it's not fair."

"Thank you Kate, it's nice to have someone understand."

We found a small heard of deer and quickly hunted them down. We then headed back not saying anything to each other. As we neared the house I started to feel anxious and I wasn't sure why. Either way I quickened my pace, as did Kate. When we were close enough I could hear shouts. Garrett was shouting at someone who was shouting at Edward. I broke into a run and listened harder. I heard Edward's moan of pain. I darted into the house and up the stairs to the source of the shouting.

I was appalled at the scene in front of me. Edward was in a corner cowering while Jasper advanced on him menacingly. All the while Jasper shouted words about betraying the family and hurting Alice. Jasper wasn't physically hurting Edward, but he was doing so emotionally through his gift (or should I say curse, in this case) and his words. Meanwhile, Rosalie was holding Garrett to the wall. Jasper and Rosalie were both too engrossed in torturing Edward to notice Kate's and my return. I let lose with a loud feral snarl and slammed into Jasper forcing him out of the way. He blinked and looked at me, surprised. Kate had jumped at Rosalie with a snarl of her own and now had her pinned to the ground, shocking her. Garrett swiftly came to my side and growled at Jasper, forcing him down as he tried to get up and lunge at me. I moved slowly to Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"We came to make sure Edward got what he deserved!" Jasper snarled back.

"And just what would that be Jasper?" I spit through my teeth.

"He's hurt Alice and I don't like it, Emmett and Esme, too, aren't themselves. It's his fault and I wanted to be sure he knew that. Emmett's been upset and Rose decided to help me. I didn't think you'd be leaving Edward a _babysitter_." Jasper spit out the last word with disgust.

Kate hissed viciously and continued to electrocute Rosalie.

I took another slow step towards Jasper then, fast as lighting; I slapped my hand hard across his face. Purposely taking off an ear, he shrank back in agony.

"You'll get over it. Take your ear and get out of hear." I snarled dropping said ear at my feet. "And if Kate's through with Rosalie, take her too."

Kate nodded and got up after giving Rosalie one more powerful shock. She walked over to Garrett and together they chased Jasper and Rosalie out of the house and well into the woods. I walked over to Edward who was still cowering against the wall.

"Edward." I called softly and quietly. "Edward, love, come here. Get up. It's ok now.

"B-Bella" he finally gasped out. "I-I-I caused so much pain to Alice and Esme."

"Shhh. You didn't mean to sweetheart. It's ok. Shhh."

I knelt down next to him and took his hand. I pulled on him gently. He didn't move. I sighed with sympathy and gently picked him up again. I laid him on the bed where he started to shake from shock and confusion.

"Shhh. Hush now. It'll be okay, darling. Shhh. Calm down." I crooned to him, lying next to him on the bed and stroking his hair. Slowly he managed to stop shaking and merely took shuddering breaths every now and then.

"Bella," he whispered. "How could I do this to them? How can I rip their family apart? It's my fault. If only I had been able to restrain myself…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"It's not your fault Edward. It's not. You slipped up, it happens." I tried to soothe him, letting him know that I didn't blame him for anything.

He shuddered and held me close to him. We stayed there for the rest of the afternoon and through the night.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Alice's Point of View**

I was sitting in Jasper's and my room. Jazz and Rose had gone out somewhere. I was thinking about how Edward and Bella walked out a few days previously. I couldn't stand the fact that I had seen Bella and Edward joining the Volturi and asking for help trying to destroy my family. I wasn't sure of my vision because Edward hadn't completely decided. I doubted he even knew. I suddenly gasped as I received a vision. Jasper and Rosalie in the Denali house hold. Rose holding Garrett up against the wall and Jasper forcing Edward into a corner. He was yelling at Edward saying that he'd hurt the family and Emmett and me. He also said Esme was heart broken. I watched Bella and Kate burst into the room. Saw them both jump at Jasper and Rose. Kate landed on Rose and started shocking her while Bella shoved Jasper away from Edward. Garrett joined her and held Jazz in place while Bella hissed. They conversed for a few seconds and then she slapped her hand across Jazz's face taking off an ear. Bella hissed at him to get out and Kate shocked Rose powerfully once more. Then she and Garrett ran Jasper and Rosalie into the woods.

I gasped again, pulling myself out of the vision. I knew if I could cry I would. _How could he? How could he do that to Edward?_ I asked myself. I was furious with both Bella and Jasper. I was mad at Bella because no matter how much he deserved it she had harmed Jasper. I was mad at Jasper because he had done the very thing I'd feared he would do.

"Emmett! Emmett!" I called as I threw my self out of the door and into the hall. He needed to know. Immediately.

Emmett came out of the living room. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

I could only gasp. "Jasper…Rosalie…Edward…Bella slapped...Jazz. Kate shocked…Rose. Ran them out…of the house." Darn! I'd only managed to choke out the bad things without giving a reason!

Emmett, who had been holding a glass for some reason unknown to vampire kind, broke it in his hand.

"What?!" he snarled.

"Calm down, Emmett. They did deserve it. Jazz and Rose came up to Edward's room. Rose pinned Garrett to the wall and Jasper started to shout at Edward making him feel guilty and driving him back into a corner. Bella and Kate got back and found them there. Kate jumped on Rose, freeing Garrett, and Bella shoved Jasper aside. She talked a few seconds then slapped him taking off an ear. They did deserve it Emmett but still I'm mad at both Bella and Jasper."

"I'm mad at Kate! And Rose. " Emmett added with a sigh. He'd calmed down now.

Just then the door opened and Jasper and Rose came in looking dazed and shocked. (In Rosalie's case the feeling was literal.)

I folded my arms across my chest, as did Emmett.

"Well," I started. "Just where have you been, Jasper, Rose?"

He looked at me sheepishly. "I, uh, guess you saw all that."

"Yes I did, Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen!!! And I told Emmett too so don't even think about trying to wriggle out of it Rosalie. It's pointless." I said sharply. Jasper cringed at his true surname, which I rarely used unless I was very excited or very mad.

Emmett glared at Rosalie, obviously not pleased with her. "Rose, we need to talk. Upstairs. Now." Emmett said through his teeth. He and Rosalie went up to their room and I was left with very nervous looking Jasper.

"Um," he said trying to find the words to explain.

"Don't try to explain Jasper!" I said snapped. "How could you do that to Edward?! It wasn't his fault! It was mine. I'm the one who saw the darn vision and didn't warn Bella. That was totally uncalled for! He's very confused at the moment and Garrett's been extremely shaken. I'll admit I'm a bit miffed at Bella for harming you, HOWEVER!" I switched to shouting now. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!! DON'T YOU THINK EDWARD'S BEEN FEELING BAD?! WELL HE HAS AND IS RIGHT NOW!! AND YOU JUST MADE IT_A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE!!_ I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME YOU'LL_**NEVER, EVER**_DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

Jasper was cowering against the living room's west wall looking terrified. I knew he'd be sweating bullets if he could right now. Not to mention that he was feeling all my anger and knew exactly at whom it was directed to. For a second, I was shocked at myself. I'd rarely ever yelled at Jazz, but when I did, I was definitely mad. I quickly returned to being angry.

"PROMISE ME!!" I screeched.

"Y-Y-Yes Alice. I-I-I promise I'll never do that again!" he stuttered out.

"You'd better not!!" I thundered. I took a deep breath and counted to 30, then I sighed.

"Come on, Jazz," I grumbled, still feeling very upset but concerned about Jasper's missing ear. "Let's go see Carlisle. And don't you dare tell him what happened." I warned sharply.

I turned and left, walking out the door. Jasper followed me timidly and we both cringed as we heard Emmett yelling at Rosalie. _Well,_ I thought. _She had it coming to her. Go Emmett!_ I smiled a small smile, and then continued to the car with Jasper in tow.

* * *

**LOL I had a lot of fun writting about her scolding. It was so much fun!! Remember, more reviews, the faster I update, and the faster you can read.**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	7. Decisions

**Author's Note: Hi all! Well, here's chapter six. I hope you've been enjoying the story. Thanks to a few of my reviewers, if I didn't post your name, know that I'm thanking you, too.**

**-FacelessxAuthor-**

**Lindsey1609**

**goldeyedsoul**

**balleRGriZzCHicK**

**lmbubba964**

**I think I got you all. Thankyou again for reviewing!**

**Eminnis**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Decisions**

I rose the next morning and quickly changed my clothes and took a shower. I kissed Edward on the cheek and said I'd be back. When I came down stairs all chattering voices stopped. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar all looked at me. I knew what they wanted, but I didn't want Edward to hear so I motioned for them to come outside with me.

When we got out far enough, Kate immediately spoke.

"Bella, what's up with Edward this morning? Is he okay? I know he was traumatized yesterday. Garrett was too." Kate looked at Garrett with affection.

I sighed sadly. "He's in shock. It was all I could do to keep him from breaking the house last night." I shook my head in despair.

"Bella, would it help if I talked to him? If any of us did?" Eleazar asked.

I shook my head doubtfully. "I doubt it, Eleazar. You can try if you want but he's not responding much. I think that once he's sane and not so angry we'll take our leave. I don't know where we'll go, maybe to the Amazon coven or the Irish coven. Just away from here. The Cullens won't want to travel half way around the world to find him. Edward's being harassed and if any of them come here again for that reason, they'll regret their decision." I said the last part with malice in my voice. I also didn't mention my plans on going to and joining the Volturi.

Tanya nodded, understanding. "It's ok Bella, we understand. And from now on one of us will be here at all times."

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, Tanya." I turned to Eleazar. "If you'd like to speak to him now is the best time." He nodded and followed me back into the house. We went up to the room. Edward was lying there with his eyes open, blank and staring at the ceiling. He looked like a zombie. I heard Eleazar's sharp intake of breath at Edward's appearance. Eleazar hadn't seen Edward since the day we arrived and I knew he hadn't known it was this bad. Eleazar had always been a good friend to Edward and I guessed that it was a shock for him to see Edward this way. I smiled ruefully at Eleazar. "No. I wasn't exaggerating, quite the opposite in fact." I said. Eleazar stood there and blinked for a few seconds, then walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and watched Edward for a minute.

"Edward." Eleazar called quietly after a minute more of silence. "Edward, can you hear me?" I rolled my eyes at his question. Of course he could hear him! I knew Edward needed to be 'woken up' so I pushed my mind shield away for a minute._ EDWARD! _I called mentally. _Snap out of it! Come on, Edward. Eleazar wants to speak with you. WAKE UP!_

Edward blinked, he looked at me and I sighed with relief along with Eleazar.

"Bella?" he croaked, his voice rough and barely above a whisper. "Eleazar? Wh-what's going on? Jasper and Rosalie were here…"

I moved over to the bed and sat down. "Shhh." I said. "You're ok Edward. I took care of it, no one's here but Tanya's family and me. Eleazar wants to speak to you, dear. Are you okay to talk?"

Edward slowly nodded then he looked at Eleazar. He spoke, his voice a bit stronger. "Eleazar, what is it, do you need something? I'm sorry you have to see me this way. Truly I am. It's just hard…"

Eleazar looked at Edward and finally seemed to find what to say. "Hello Edward, I don't need anything. I wanted to see you for a bit, try to talk to you and your prison warden agreed to the visiting hours." Edward smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, warden for allowing a visitor." Edward said turning to face me before he turned back to Eleazar.

Eleazar chuckled. "You haven't been acting yourself, Edward." He said to him.

Edward nodded in response. "I'm truly sorry about that Eleazar. It's just been hard for me. I thought I was finally gaining sanity when Jasper and Rosalie showed up. I felt horrible not being able to help Garrett out. I hated being forced by mere words into a corner and seeing Rosalie pin Garrett to a wall. Not being able to help…I just hated it!"

"Well it wasn't your fault. Jasper was most likely using his power to make you feel helpless, scared, and ashamed. That power can be deadly sometimes."

Edward nodded in agreement. Then he sighed. "We're sorry if you're being put at any disadvantages because of our stay. We'll get out of here as soon as possible."

"No." Eleazar disagreed. "You're not disadvantaging us in any way. But weather you leave or not, well, that's up to you and your mate. Just know you're always welcome here."

Edward smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Eleazar. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. So, are you up for some visitors?"

"Sure, but it depends on my warden." Edward turned and looked at me pleadingly. I frowned pretending to ponder. It just wasn't fair that he use that look to convince me. Who could resist? He had me with that look and he knew it all too well…cheater.

I sighed dramatically and with fake reluctance. "Okay. But I'll be right here during your visits." I told him. He looked at me with a look that plainly said, '_Awww, you never let me have fun!' _I grinned. "I'm just the spoil sport, aren't I?" I asked teasingly. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

I laughed and joined Eleazar who was walking out the door. I pushed away my shield again. _I'll be back, Edward. I'm just going to find you your 'guests'._ I laughed at his silent grimace at my choice of words, and then walked through the door.

Once outside I turned to Eleazar and spoke quietly.

"Thank you. It's such a relief to see him active again, other then when he's angry. He seems to at least be somewhat better now. Maybe a talk with a friend was all he needed.

Eleazar nodded in response. "You're welcome Bella. I'll admit I was shocked at how he looked. It scared me for a minute. I'm glad I was able to help."

"So… who do you think should see him next? I know they're all dying to."

Eleazar laughed. "Well, can we start with Carmen? She will be bugging me for every minute until it's her turn so please, for my sake, let her be first."

I laughed lightly; it seemed strange to be doing so after this period of time. "Sure thing, Eleazar. I'll spare you the torture. Carmen next." The words were hardly out of my mouth before Carmen appeared at my side.

"Thank you Bella!" she crowed. I laughed and motioned her to follow me, leaving her husband to explain things to the others.

We entered the bedroom and Edward was lying there, once again staring skyward, with a bored look on his face. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Carmen followed me. She spoke.

"Hello Edward. Is the ceiling really that interesting?"

Edward smiled. "No, not really but seeing as though I'm not allowed up yet, I'm stuck here and the ceiling is the most interesting thing at the moment."

Carmen looked at me with a faux face of shock. "Bella! Have you been forcing Edward into lying in bed all day?" I laughed.

"Yes, Carmen, I have. As his wife I feel I must do what I think is best and at the moment, what's best is laying down." I said smiling. Edward scowled at me. It was such a relief to see him somewhat back to his old self but I could see in his eyes he was still hurting. I hoped that Tanya's family would be able to help him before we left.

Carmen visited for a half hour or so. Then Tanya came by, followed by Kate and lastly, Garrett. That had been a tense visit for all three of us. Garrett had come in saying hello to Edward. Edward had asked if Garrett was ok just as Garrett stated he was terribly sorry for not having been able to help Edward more. They had lapsed into silence. I had sighed and broke the tension. I told Garrett that Edward was fine and not to worry about it. Edward had nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Garrett just shuffled his feet looking at the ground. I knew he was having a tough time with the situation and I called Kate in to get him. He left gratefully and was quickly calmed under his wife's hand. Later that night I lay on the bed next to Edward who was reading. I had been mulling over the idea I'd had since we'd left and now decided to present it to Edward.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled in response.

"Are you mad at Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Renesmee?"

He was quiet as he thought the question over. "I guess in a way I am. I wish they would have been more reasonable, particularly Carlisle. I sensed some hesitation with Esme… and complete denial with Alice. She didn't want us to go. Rosalie, Jasper, and Renesmee were the only ones truly decided on the fact I should leave." He said with a sigh. "Emmett didn't like the idea too much, oh he was frustrated all right, but he knew what it was like to face the temptation and give into it rather then deny it. I'm not exactly heart broken about the _dog_ not wanting me around. True, I'm upset about Nessie staying, but it's her life and she can live it the way she wants to. " It was quiet for a while.

"Edward…" I said after some time. "I don't think we should go back. Ever. They kicked you out saying 'come back in a few years'. I think we should just leave forever. I mean, maybe stay in touch with them every now and then, but never be part of their family again." He thought for a moment.

"But, where would we go? What coven would we join? The only other 'vegetarian' vampires out there are the Denali coven and we can't stay here forever. I'd be two tense between the families."

"I know. Edward," I took a deep breath. I didn't think he'd like what I was going to suggest, what I was currently set on doing. "I want to go to the Volturi. We could join their life style. We could help, we could get back at the Cullens." I felt Edward stiffen at my side.

"Bella, are you telling me that you want to be responsible for the hundreds of deaths by the Volturi's hand? And what's with this 'getting back at the Cullens'? I'll admit I'm mad at them for banishing me, but I wouldn't want to harm them. Especially not our daughter or," he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Or her husband."

"But she wouldn't be in danger. I'd make sure of that, we'd make sure of that. As for the lifestyle we can be 'vegetarians' still. Just going away to hunt." I argued. But I knew truly this was a bad idea.

"Bella, no. We can't do that. We can't walk into Aro's arms like two pieces of rare jewelry. I'd never forgive myself if my former family members were hurt and I was the cause."

"Okay Edward. I see your point." I said. It was true, I _did_ see his point, but I wanted revenge for what Carlisle's family had done to Edward. And, despite the fact I knew it was a bad idea, I wanted my former family to feel the pain that Edward had. And I would find some way to get some sort of revenge. No doubt about.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. School is going to start up this week so I'll try to update one more time after this before it starts. After that things might get a little slow. But I've got everything for this story edited/written so shouldn't be too much of a differance. Thankyou for reading and please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	8. A Reminder of Home

**Okay, this is the last chapter before school starts. Thank you again for any reviews, favorite story/alert, or author alert/favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is where it's going to start getting a little different. My plot will start changing from what you may have thought was going to happen. By the way, if anyone would like a preview of the next three chapter names, please let me know in a review. Even if the review only says, 'yes I would like a preview'. I'll PM the info to you. Thank you for reading. And there is an important Author's Note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Reminder of Home**

The next morning I got up and went to see Eleazar. I knew that he'd know the most about the Volturi. I found him in the kitchen. Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Garrett had gone hunting. Eleazar had been the one to stay behind. I asked if he'd come out side with me. He agreed and we walked a little ways before I began to speak.

"Eleazar, you were part of the Volturi once. Weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." He responded slowly. "Why?"

"I was just curious, if you'd wanted to be a 'vegetarian' vampire while working for them, would they have let you?"

"Well, I think if it came to that Aro would have seen my power at too great of value to lose me. So, I think he'd have agreed. But you never know with Aro."

"Yes," I muttered in agreement. "You never know with Aro."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, just curious. Can I ask you something else too?"

"Shoot."

"Did you enjoy working with the Volturi? Are they as humane as everyone says they are?"

Eleazar shifted uncomfortably before responding, "Well…I think at the time I did enjoy it. I didn't really like the way they…sustained themselves, but I liked keeping the peace in our world. I liked believing I was making a difference. As to are they humane? I'd say they try to be. I mean, despite the fact they feed off of humans. They do their best at keeping the peace and they helped when the wars were raging in the South. They also helped during the time of the Immortal Children. They are greatly appreciated by some."

"And, they just let you leave when you wanted?"

"I don't think they were happy about it, but yes, they let me go with my dear Carmen. It's a choice you make. You can back out if you wish. That's what I've heard."

I nodded, thoughtful, "Thank you Eleazar. That was very…enlightening."

"You're welcome, Bella. I must know though, you don't plan on going off to the Volturi do you?" His voice then turned accusatory, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Do you plan on leaving your former family broken beyond repair?"

"No. Of course not." I lied smoothly. I had gotten better at putting on acts over the last few months. Only Edward could see if I was lying, and I still managed to fool him every now and then.

Eleazar continued to look suspicious and I flashed him a brilliant smile. He sighed and merely nodded before walking into the house. But I still got the feeling he knew exactly what I was planning, and decided he couldn't do anything about it. _Well, you're correct there, _I thought. _You can't do anything to change my mind. Only Edward can and I hope he won't want to._

I started to contemplate ways to convince Edward to go along with my plans, walking farther away from the house as I did. If Edward didn't agree, I knew that I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't do anything to cause him sadness or displeasure with me. _Unlike a former family I know._ I added bitterly as an after thought. I would try with all my might to convince him of course, but, if he truly didn't want to go along with it, I would restrain my self.

I started to look at the pros and cons of going to the Volturi again when I heard a sudden shout. Before I could even fully register the cry, which I had decided came from Eleazar; I was running back to the house at full speed. It took me only a few seconds to reach the yard. I saw a yellow Porsche sitting there. _Alice!!!_ I growled in my head. How dare she?! How dare she show her face here? _You had better have come with good intentions, Alice. I swear, if you came here to harass Edward you'll pay!!_ I thought with malice. I burst through the door and took in the scene before me. Eleazar was standing in front of the stairs, blocking Alice's way up, shouting at her to get out or else. Alice was pleading with him to let her see Edward, and trying to find a way past him. Eleazar looked at me and then at Alice.

"I warned you _Alice,_" he snarled, sneering her name. "Get out! You didn't listen, and now you have to face Bella."

"Oh and just what is _Bella_ going to do? I know she loves Edward but what's she going to do to me?" Alice retorted.

"You've never seen someone's angry mate before, have you?"

"Yes I have Eleazar. I saw her get very mad at Jasper in a vision, so I know what she's like." She turned to glare at me before continuing. "I was referring to the fact she wouldn't have it in her to do something to me. She still loves me as a sister. She would never harm me. I've seen it!"

Eleazar glared at her, and then looked at me. "I assume you wish to speak with her?" I nodded; silently looking at Alice with what I knew must have been a face of disbelief and anger. Eleazar nodded in response, turned, and walked up the stairs to see Edward and reassure him. I could hear Edward breathing rapidly, and knew he was startled and wanted to know what was going on. I turned my attention back to Alice, who was still glaring at me.

"What do you want Alice?" I snarled. She looked at me, hurt crossing her face before anger replaced it.

"I wanted to speak to you _Bella._" She growled my name, and I knew she was mad at me for hurting Jasper, I had my thoughts confirmed a second later. "I admit, I'm rather miffed with you harming Jazz. I saw it all, so don't deny it!"

"I wasn't planning on it, Alice. He got what he deserved, and that was a smack across the face. Oh yes, and losing an ear too."

"I know he did," she responded coldly. "However, the fact still upsets me. Now, I didn't come here to yell at you. Or avenge him, or anything like that."

"So why did you come here?" I interrupted her.

She glared at me again. "I was getting to that Bella. I came here because I wanted to speak with Edward. I'm not going to harm him physically or mentally." She added quickly at the look on my face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out of this house!" I growled.

"Easy," she said calmly, despite my tone of voice. "Because all I want to do is talk to him and apologize."

I thought for a moment. That _did_ seem a good reason. If all she wanted to do was talk, then I supposed wouldn't be any trouble with that. _Unless,_ a small voice in the back of my head whispered, _unless she's lying and she just wants to 'talk' to Edward and hurt him with her words._

As if she had guessed my thoughts, she calmly said, "Bella, I'm not here to do anything accept beg for forgiveness. Jasper doesn't know I'm here; he thinks I'm shopping. He won't burst in here and won't bother Edward again. I made sure of that."

I thought for a few more minutes. _Well, what's the worst that could happen with me right there? And I _will_ be right there, the entire time. Edward will be perfectly safe, and Eleazar will be right downstairs._ I finished my thinking and looked at Alice, who had a happy expression. Oh, right, she knew what I was going to say._ Psychic. _I thought with annoyance. I nodded before speaking.

"Fine, you can come up, but only after five minutes," I told her. "I need to 'alert' Edward for your visit, though I'm sure he already knows, what with you coming in and having a shouting match with Eleazar." Alice smiled smugly, and I shook my head incredulously at her.

I walked up the stairs, passing Eleazar who was on his way down to watch Alice for me and prevent her from coming up sooner. As I got to our room, I could practically _feel_ Edward's anxiety rolling off him. I didn't need empathy to know that he was startled and nervous about the arrival of Alice.

"Edward, honey, Alice is here. I've told her it's fine with me if she comes up, but I need to know, are _you_ okay with it?" I heard Alice fuming downstairs.

"I-I don't know Bella," Edward replied. "I mean, I don't know if I can see her after what she decided on."

"Well, if you don't want to sweetie then you don't have to. I'll chase her out of the house if you wish."

Edward smiled at that. "You know, I think I _will_ see her. Mainly because I know she will continue to come back until we both agree."

"You got that right!!" she called from down stairs. I hissed in response. "Oh, _real_ scary, Bella." she called, her voice practically oozing sarcasm. I shook my head, exasperated with her. Edward smiled sympathetically, but I could detect humor in his features.

"So, you ready to see her?"

"Yeah, sure, let her up."

"Ok." I turned to the door. "Alice! If you want to see Edward, get your rear up here! Eleazar, it's ok she can come up." I knew that Eleazar would want to keep Alice down stairs. She entered the room quietly, a solemn look on her face.

"Hello Edward," she spoke quietly.

"Alice," he responded.

"Um… I, uh, just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For everything. I'm so sorry I didn't notify Bella to come and help you; sorry I assumed that you could restrain yourself. Not saying that you don't have the control, just that I should have taken the precautions. It's my fault you were thrown out of the house and family."

Edward looked away for a moment, and then he sighed. "I know Alice. I know you feel bad about everything. It's not _all_ your fault I was thrown out. However, I wouldn't say none of this was your fault."

"I understand, Edward. I only come to ask one thing. Please, let me finish Bella." She stated when she saw the outraged look on my face.

She continued, "I only ask, no, beg for your forgiveness. From both you and Bella. I know that I may not get it, but please, please forgive me for not following you, for not making Jasper see sense. And that's another thing, I am so, so sorry for what he did to you. Here and at home. It wasn't fair; causing you more pain that way. It was down right cruel to do so." Suddenly she smiled a bit. "But don't worry, I gave him the yelling of his life!" All there of us were quiet.

I sighed, "Alice, we need to talk things through. Please go wait in the woods with Eleazar. And don't look at the future either, Eleazar will be watching." Then I raised my voice, "Won't you Eleazar?"

"Yes ma'am." Came the response.

"Thank you!" I looked at Alice and she quickly left the room. I heard her and Eleazar go outside. Edward and I waited for them to be out far enough before we started to talk.

* * *

**Oooh. Mean cliffie. Sorry about that. Okay this is very important so PLEASE READ.**

**Just a thought. If you have seen any one copying my stories, please tell me. I might start to post my 'coming soon' stories a few days before the day it's posted, so there fore, I'm going to be deleting the summary for 'The Human, The Tracker, and The Vampire. Sorry to do this, but I just don't want any of my stories/ideas copied. Please, please alert me if you see something that seems to be copied from one of my stories. Thank you!**

**Please don't copy my story. It's disrespectful and it discourages me to continue posting. If i get wind that some one is copying, the story may get deleted. I'm not sure. I may just brush it off, or I may cancel my updates until I feel up to writing again. This just came up because I was reading a story and found out it was copied. Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon.**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

**P.S. About the chapter thing at the top, you can normally tell a lot about the chapter just by reading the name. At least, with my stories you can.**


	9. Earning Trust

**Okay, know it's been a few days. But, I'm updating faster then I thought I would be. Ugh. School. I've got over-the-weekend homework already. It stinks. But, so far so good. As always, thank you for any reviews/favorie alerts/author alerts/story alerts/author favorite alerts. Okay, this author's not might be getting a little long....I'm going to be quiet now. Enjoy!**

**Eminnis**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Earning Trust**

I was the first to break the silence. "What do you think, Edward? Should we let her back in our lives? It's up to you."

He smiled, "My dear, I think it's more up to _you._"

I raised an eyebrow. "And just how is it more up to me? You're the only one she hurt!"

"No, I don't think so, Bella. True she hurt me, but I've never seen you so upset. Admit it, you're furious with her for hurting me."

I sighed, resigned. "Yes, I am. I can't believe she'd do that! How could she?! Doesn't she see what her choice did? She didn't bother to go against the family did she? No!" I huffed, infuriated.

I strode over to the window and stood there, too immersed in my thoughts to notice the bed springs creaking as Edward got up. I was trying to sort out my emotions when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shhh. Love, it's ok. You don't need to stress yourself over this. I'm fine, thanks to your love and care. I'm ok, hush now." It was then that I noticed I had been crying dry sobs. I turned into his chest and hugged him.

"Edward, don't you see? I can't stand to see you hurt! I can't! Wouldn't you feel the same should the situations be reversed? I…just…can't!" I was near hysterical, that's when I realized how this had affected not just Edward, but me too. Hurt one, and you hurt the other. Heal one, and the other is healed too. That's just how it was. Edward held me in his arms, soothing my frazzled nerves. I tried to calm myself, knowing we had to make a decision. I was gasping for unneeded air when Edward spoke.

"So. What do you want to do about Alice? We should decide together."

"Edward," I began. "I loved Alice, heck, I still do! I just don't know if I can trust her anymore."

"Well, then how about this, we tell her we won't forgive her yet. That she needs to prove we can trust her again before we do. Does that sound ok?"

"Yes Edward, that sounds like a good solution."

"Good. Bella, trust me, this will all be fine." He laughed and I looked up at him, a confused expression on my face.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just, I think it's high time I did some of the comforting around here. You were taking care of me all the time, and I was feeling just plain useless."

I smiled, "You had a good excuse. And I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Good. I'm glad too, Bells."

I smiled. "Do you want to find Alice? Or do you want me to?"

He thought for a moment. "You do it. I think I'll think of what we'll say. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I please, please, _please,_ get up now? I'm begging you with all my heart! PLEASE!!"

I laughed and pretended to really consider it, although he knew he had won. I couldn't resist his desires when he begged like that.

"Well," I sighed dramatically. "Oh, ok. But! You have to stay in the room unless I allow you to leave!"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am! Anything to get out of lying on that bed all day!" I laughed, kissed him, and took off into the forest. It didn't take long for me to pick up Alice and Eleazar's scents. When I got there, Eleazar and Alice had resumed the shouting match that they had started earlier.

"I don't get you Alice! I don't get your family! How, just _how_ could they do it? Is your family that cruel? I've always respected Carlisle, but now I'm not so sure." Eleazar hissed out.

"Well _Eleazar,_" Alice growled back, snarling his name. "I'm appalled that you'd let them stay! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did. But you are vegetarians like us! I'm surprised your family didn't see it as a crime! Don't you ever think that I don't wish they would move back! That they _could_ move back! I want them back so much, but the family has spoken and I can't do a thing about it. I can't and I…I…oh I don't know!"

"Did you know that as soon as Edward is up to it, they plan on leaving? I'm not telling where, but I think they plan on starting their own coven! You want to help them? Then how about you and your mate join them. Help them with safety in numbers. Then you won't have to feel so horribly up set! Or do you _like_ being up set?"

"You think I _**LIKE**_ to be up set?! Do you honestly think I like putting Jasper through feeling my pain; my sadness? Well I don't! I hate it! I want them back and I just might take you up on that idea and join them when they leave. I'll know when and you might find me visiting here."

"Do you really mean that Alice?" I asked quietly, speaking for the first time. She whirled around; obviously she'd thought I was still at the house. She seemed to deliberate for a moment before answering.

"You know what Bella? I think I do." She said quietly. "I mean, Jazz will hate it at first, but he'll come around. He'd do anything for me after all. If you two become your own coven, then I think we'll join you. So please, don't make any sudden 'snap' decisions. I don't want to lose you. I love Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. But, I just don't think I could stand not having you around. You and Edward are an important part of the family. A part I'm not willing to give up."

I was appalled. She wanted to go with us when we left? She actually did? With Jasper, too…I wasn't sure I liked that part so much, but I could forgive, if given time. _How will Edward react?_ I thought to myself. Well, only one-way to find out. I turned and addressed Alice.

"We've made our decision. It's all we can offer at the moment. Let's go, Edward will be thinking you've killed me or something." I laughed and Alice joined in; it felt nice to do after such a long time.

We headed back to the house and up to Edward's and my room. I motioned Alice inside and directed her to the bed. Edward had taken advantage of his freedom and was standing on a chair in surfer stance. I pushed my shield away for a moment. _Edward Anthony Masen! What the _heck_ are you doing _standing_ on a _chair?! _By the way, I need to talk to you once we have some time._ I paused briefly to look at his eyes. They were pitch black with thirst and had deep purple rings under them._ And I think that time will be soon. You need to hunt._ He nodded in agreement, and then turned to Alice. She was looking at him strangely. Probably wondering why he was standing on the chair. Edward confirmed my thoughts in a second.

"Hello again Alice, I am standing on a chair because Bella just allowed me my freedom of getting off the bed." I smiled impishly in response.

"Oh, um, ok." She responded, flashing me a look of exasperation.

"Alice, we've made our decision," Edward began, looking at me to continue.

"Yes, we've decided that we can't forgive you _yet, but_ all we need to do is to feel sure we can trust you again." I told her.

"So, I have to earn your trust and forgiveness?" Alice asked. Edward and I nodded in response.

"Ok," she continued. "I can do that." She was nodding now, looking pleased we were at least open to the idea. Then she paused.

"Edward, will you and Bella ever return home?" she asked. Edward and I looked at each other in alarm. This was not a subject we had completely settled. I nodded at Edward to answer.

"Alice, I don't think we will. I think we can forgive the rest of the family eventually, but living with them?" he shook his head. "I don't think we can do that anymore."

Alice hung her head, seeming sad but understanding about our response.

"Well, Alice, I really need to take Edward hunting." I said, motioning to his eyes. "And we still need to talk about a few things for after we leave here. I'll tell him about what you're willing to do." Alice sighed an okay.

"But please," I continued. "Stay. We should only be a few hours at most. And Eleazar can keep you company for now. Don't worry, I'll tell him to lay off and act friendly." Alice bobbed her head up and down, said thank you, and left to go down stairs.

"Ready to go?" I asked Edward.

"Yep. Let's head out."

We went up to the mountains, hoping to find some mountain lions. We were in luck; we came across a small pride of them. While we hunted I was thinking about weather or not my idea to go to the Volturi was really that smart. I also thought about weather or not Edward and I should create a coven of our own. I walked over to Edward who was finishing of a mountain lion.

"Sweetie," I addressed him. "We need to talk."

He looked at me, his eyes now a not as dark now. "Yes," he agreed. "We do.

"So… have we decided on weather we're going to leave the family?"

"Yes, I believe we have. I think the answer is 'yes' we will. Keep in touch with them like you said, but not live together anymore. Do you agree?"

I thought for a minute. "I do." He merely nodded and went back to feeding.

"Edward," I interrupted him. He looked up. "Well, you see, Alice has a-an offer you might say. Well…the point is…she's informed me that she and Jasper will come with us if we create a coven of our own. Of course, if we want them." Edward looked at me with a confused look.

"Are you serious? A coven of our own, with Alice and _Jasper?!_" he asked.

"Well I'm not thrilled about the whole Jasper thing either, but I figure I can forgive, if given time. So…what do you think?"

"I don't know." He looked wary.

"What if we just tried it at first?" I suggested. "Just for a while. If it doesn't work Alice and Jasper can go back and we could just wander I guess. Can't we at least try? Please Edward?"

I was a bit surprised at my enthusiasm for this new plan. My mind wandered once more to the Volturi. I supposed that I could just leave the Cullens behind and not 'look back'. It's what Edward seemed to want, anyway. And this was a better plan. It really wasn't as harmful on so many levels. I turned back to Edward as he started to speak again.

"Well," he deliberated for a few minutes. "I guess we can try. I'm not sure if it's going to work. But we can try."

"Thank you Edward!" I squealed, jumping up and kissing him.

He laughed. "You're welcome Bella. Come on love. Let's get home. Err, I mean, let's go back to Denali."

* * *

Well, hope any waiting was worth it. As you can see, this is where I really start to change my plans with all of this. Please try to let me know if I'm transitioning well enough. The offer for the next three chapters still is available. Just gotta let me know. Thanks for reading!

Eminnis and Alicia


	10. Arrangements

**Hi. Sorry it's been a while since my last update. School's been tough. In my chior, we're already singing christmas songs. And we started with Winter Wonderland. Then we sung Build Me Up Buttercup today...*shudders* A real nightmare. Plus there are all the quizzes! I've already had 3 and have another tomorrow! Ah well, I'll stop going on now. Enjoy the chapter! Offer for the chapter title still stands (see chapter seven or eight for details). And, for the time being, I'm going to start giving sneak peaks at the bottom of the page. **

**Chapter Nine: Arrangements**

When we got back to the house Alice had already left. Eleazar told us that she'd had to go find Jasper and that she wasn't planning to tell him of her plans yet. Edward and I had decided it was time to make arrangements to leave on our own and that we should tell the Denalis of our plans. That night we called a meeting in the living room. It was the first time that Edward had been down in a fairly good mood. I knew he was still not completely over what had happened, but at least he was getting better. His eyes were no longer the crimson red they had been. They were more of a dark brown color now, not completely gold but getting there.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you out of the room and more yourself." Tanya exclaimed, walking forward and hugging Edward.

Edward laughed. "It's nice to see you too Tanya. Actually, Bella and I called this meeting to tell you of our plans. Bella." He nodded at me to continue. I stood and faced Tanya's family.

"First of all, we'd both like to thank you for everything you've done for us. You've proved to be true friends and we are in your debt." I looked at Edward and he nodded encouragingly. "Second, we will not be here much longer. We've decided to go off on our own. Start a new coven. I'm not sure what the name will be, but that's what we plan to do. We need to make a few arrangements first to be sure all is squared away concerning our finances, belongings, and other things. We will continue the 'vegetarian' life style, probably finding more vampires and settling down somewhere. We will try to keep in touch with you and let you know when we're settled." I finished. For a moment all we got were stares. Then Tanya broke the silence.

"But…what? You can't just go off on your own. Only two in a coven? That's very risky. And where will you settle? Why can't you stay here? We can send one of our coven with you until you find more. We can help!"

"Tanya," I said, cutting her off gently. "Don't worry. We won't be alone. At least, I don't think we will." I exchanged a glance with Edward, and then I continued. "I don't know where we'll settle. I don't think it'll be just two in our coven and if it some how does turn out that way, then we'll be fine. We can take care of our selves. Thank you again for everything. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must start making said arrangements." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Alice." Edward murmured from his seat next to me. I nodded and told the rest of the vampires in the room I'd get it. When I opened the door and looked out, I saw Alice standing there. She looked grave and happy at the same time.

"Thank you for giving me some notice, Bella. And I like this idea much better then your first one." She said quietly. I nodded and let her in.

"Will you stay true to your word?" I asked, slightly nervous of the answer.

She looked me in the eyes and spoke the fateful word. "Yes."

"Then we should probably tell the Denali coven you and Jasper will be joining us. It'll put them at some ease." She bobbed her head in agreement. We walked into the room and all went silent.

"You were worried that it would be too small of a coven," I addressed Tanya. "Here's why we aren't. Alice and Jasper will join us." All eyes turned to Alice.

"Alice," Kate inquired. "Is this true?"

"Yes it is Kate." Alice informed her. "Jasper doesn't know yet, and I don't think he'll be happy at first but, he'll get over it. We're joining Edward and Bella. I never wanted them to leave and I figure this is the least I can do to make up for not trying harder. Plus, I've really missed them and I love them." Alice moved to sit next to Edward and me.

The room was silent. No one had expected this. At first I thought she might just be joking with us, but the look on Edward's face stopped that thought in its tracks. The look was of utter shock and pleasure. I could tell in Alice's visions and mind she was sincere.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence. "We'll try to be out of here in a week. Alice probably wants to get home to tell Jasper and we need to start arranging. Thank you for your time this evening." With that all of us stood and went our separate ways. Alice left to alert Jasper and Edward and I went upstairs.

******************************************************

**Jasper's Point of View**

I was wrestling with Emmett, using my gift to irritate him. He had become such a bore these days. Alice was out shopping, big surprise there. Not! She had spent a lot of time shopping lately. Most likely to keep her mind off of Edward and Bella's departure. I felt a surge of furry when I thought of what they had done to my Alice. She had been very chirpy and lively before they had gone. Now she was so depressed. I still felt slightly sad at the thought of Edward and Bella not in the family anymore. I suddenly realized that my anger was more from the others and the fact Alice was so sad all the time. I was jerked from my thoughts as Emmett, who I'd pinned to the floor, slipped out from under me and darted away. I snarled playfully and shot after him. Just as I was about to grab him, he whirled around and rammed into my midsection, slamming me into the wall. I gasped for breath I didn't need and struggled under his grip. Just then, Alice walked through the door.

"Jazz," she stated after seeing the position I was in. "I need to speak with you."

"Okay, dear," I gasped out. "I'd love to. But I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment." She turned and looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, Jasper wins in the end. Please give up and let him go."

Emmett snarled, but did as she asked and dropped me. "Rematch later Jasper." He growled. I grinned and responded.

"You're on!" Impatient, Alice darted forward and grabbed my hand. She began tugging me out the door. Emmett snickered and I hit him with a wave of light giddiness before walking out the door after Alice. I heard him grumbling about being too happy as I followed Alice into the woods. Once we were a good distance away she turned and faced me.

"Jazz," she spoke quietly and I could feel her anxiety at what she was about to tell me. I could also feel certainty and a stubbornness coming off her. I steeled myself and waited.

"Jazz," she continued. "I want to do something you won't like. I want you to know that I'm determined to do this. You'll be hard pressed to sway my decision."

"Alice, honey," I interrupted her. "Will you please just tell me what's going on? I can feel it; you're anxious and stubborn and certain about your decision. So just tell me, please." She took in a deep breath.

"Jazz, I was over at Tanya's place tonight and the night before that. I didn't like lying to you. In fact, I hated it. But I knew that if you knew where I was going you'd stop me. I've been visiting Bella and Edward. Tonight they made a decision that will affect the entire family. They've decided to go off on their own. They will start a new coven. I want to join them. They said it was up to me; that they were fine with it. I told them that we would _both_ join them. I miss them and feel horrible about what happened. Don't tell me it wasn't my fault. I should have called Bella. I need to be with my brother and sister again, Jasper. They leave in a week, which should give us enough time to make the necessary arrangements."

I stood in stunned silence for a moment. Join their new coven? Leave Carlisle, Esme, and the others? A week to break the news to the family and move out to join Edward and Bella? I shook my head, trying to clear it. _I can't do this. I'm ticked off at them! They are not people I want to associate with. I-._ A memory stopped my thoughts in their tracks. As I was thinking I remembered that the main reason I had been mad at them was because of the family's emotions and Alice's unhappiness. It seemed that she had made the decision for me. And maybe she'd be happier with Edward and Bella. Then I thought of our parents. How would Carlisle and Esme stand it? And Emmett; he was already upset enough with Edward and Bella gone. I hated to think of what our departure would do to him. I looked at Alice and spoke.

"Alice, what about Carlisle and Esme? We can't just leave them. Esme's already so unhappy with two of her children gone. What will she do if we leave too? And Emmett, this will crush him. I-I don't know, Alice."

She looked sad but determined. "I know. I hate the thought of leaving our family in such a wreck. But I just think this is right. Edward and Bella told me that they were going to stay vegetarians and that they'd find or create other vampires to join us. They'll settle down somewhere and live like we do. I can't let them go on their own. I'm going to go with them. I know that. At least until they are settled. And I think you will too."

"Darlin', you know I'll go where ever you do. Even if I don't completely like the idea. I still don't see how we'll explain this to the rest of them." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think.

"Well, let's go tell them, we need to get things in order as soon as possible. And you should probably apologize for acting so unfairly the last time." She stated. I nodded reluctantly. I knew what I'd done was out of line, but I still didn't really like the idea of going up to Edward and begging him for forgiveness. I took Alice's hand and we walked back to the house. When we got in, Alice called a family meeting. We met in the dinning room and Alice and I took our seats at the head of the table. Alice cleared her throat and I quickly made the atmosphere in the room calm and at ease.

"Jazz and I have something to tell you." She looked at me for support and I nodded encouragingly. She cleared her throat again. "Well, we've made a decision. I'm sorry to say it will tear the family apart, but the choice has been made." She looked at me, begging with her eyes for me to continue telling them. I nodded and worked at calming the now uneasy room before speaking.

"Alice has been keeping tabs on what Edward and Bella are doing. She found out that they are going to leave Denali and create a coven of their own. We've decided to help them."

Esme interrupted. "When you say 'help them', what do you mean? How could you help them? I mean the only way you could is to…" she trailed off realizing our plans.

"Yes Esme," I confirmed. "We'll be joining them. We are sorry to leave the family torn apart, but Alice needs them and I need her. Lastly, they need us. We will continue our vegetarian diet and when we find enough for our coven, we'll settle down somewhere."

"No," she gasped out. "No, you-you can't just leave! You're part of our family. We love you. Please,_ please_, I can't lose two more of my children. I can't!"

Her words ripped through my dead heart like a rusty dagger. I felt her despair and tried to comfort her. I felt Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle's shock and confusion. Finally Emmett spoke.

"Jasper, Alice. You can't be serious. Go with them? What?"

"Emmett," Alice spoke quietly. "We are serious. We'll get our things squared away. Put in storage for now. Oh, and by the way, Bella will be calling to have her and Edward's things moved from the cottage. We want you to know, we love you. We love you all and hate knowing we're leaving you like this. But this is our future. I've seen it."

"Alice, what do you mean they plan to 'make their own family'?" Carlisle asked harshly. "Do they plan on turning innocent people, then forcing the vegetarian life on them?!"

"No Carlisle," I answered for Alice. "Edward would never do that. He and Bella will transform people like you transform. Those that are close to death. They also plan on finding any vampires out there already that want to try this life style."

"Jasper. Alice." Came a small voice. I was startled to see it was Rosalie speaking to us.

"Please," she begged. "Please, don't do this to us. Emmett and I can't stand losing another brother and sister. We…I…" suddenly, Rosalie broke down into tearless heaves. Emmett turned and hugged her, comforting her as best as he could. Esme turned to us.

"Alice, Jasper, please, _please_ think about this. I beg you. Carlisle and I love you. Don't leave us, please." Her voice cracked on the last word as she too started to sob tearlessly. Carlisle tried to console her, but he was near 'crying' as well. I had to get out of here. The despair, the sadness, it was killing me! I felt like the saddest person on earth. I glanced at Alice, telling her with my eyes that I needed to leave. She nodded to me and we both left the room. Once out side we started toward Denali without speaking a word. While we ran, the dark sky turned slowly gray as the sun rose.

* * *

**Aww. I hated having to write thier heartbreak. I like Carlisle and Esme. But it had to happen. So, tell me, who was surprised with how this ended up so far? Okay here's the sneak peak.**

_"Good bye, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie. We won't forget about you and love you." Alice was saying to them. _

_"If you love us, then don't go!" Esme cried out from inside the house. I heard them hesitate for a moment and held my breath._

**There you go. Hope you liked it and please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

* * *


	11. Departure

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been what, three days since my last post? Didn't expect to go this quick. Updating mainly because I just posted a new story (Gone) and decided that I'd go ahead and post here since I had time. Short chapter this time. Next will be way longer and I hope you'll like it. Well, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Departure**

The next day, Edward got on the phone calling the bank, moving trucks, and accountants to help us. The bank immediately closed off Carlisle's ability to mess with our account. We called for the moving truck to put our things into storage until we were settled. I knew that Alice would be there to make sure things went as planned. That morning, while Edward was speaking to the moving company, the doorbell rang. I called that I'd get it and went to the door. I opened it, and was shocked at who I was seeing. Alice and _Jasper_ stood there on the porch. Jasper spoke first.

"Um, hello Bella. I was um, wondering if I could speak to Edward. I'm not going to do what I did last time. I just want to apologize and ask for forgiveness. From both of you actually." I moved aside, allowing them in.

"He's up in our room." I said tonelessly, still too shocked to think of what I was agreeing to. I heard the phone click off and the bedsprings creak as Edward sat down. When we got upstairs, Edward was waiting for us, staring at Jasper in shock. Jasper had a nervous look on his face.

"H-hello Edward." Jasper stuttered out. He took a breath of air and tried again. "I wanted to apologize for what I did. I had no right to and I beg you to forgive me. Maybe not right away, I would settle for what Alice got. I'll earn your trust, your forgiveness. Please, just give me a chance. And Bella, please forgive me for hurting Edward. I'm so, so sorry. And I thank you both for allowing me to join your new coven." I looked at Edward and then at Jasper.

"Jasper, you will have to earn our trust, like Alice. And I don't think I forgive you quite yet, but if given time, I believe I'll be able to. For now, just don't do anything to push your luck. And you're welcome for letting you join." I said in a rush of words.

He nodded, not expecting anything else. Alice and Jasper left the room, I heard Jasper apologizing to Garrett and Kate and asking for forgiveness. They forgave them, thankful Jasper and Alice weren't letting Edward and I go out on our own. Alice and Jasper came and went over the last few days. They had already put their things in storage and packed the things to take on the road. All of our bank accounts were in order and we were just waiting a few more days to leave. When the day came for our departure, Jasper and Alice came over. We all hugged Tanya's family and thanked them.

"Take care of yourselves, and keep in touch. Notify us when you're settled." Tanya said to us.

"We will, Tanya. Don't worry. Together we'll be fine." I assured her. Jasper, Alice, and Edward nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

I turned to the rest of the family. "Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done for us. We are so grateful for you being there. We love you; don't worry about us, please. We'll contact you when we're settled."

Edward and I hugged Tanya's family once more, then turned and walked out the door. Calls of 'stay safe' and 'good luck' came from behind us. We caught up to Alice and Jasper, who had left to get a head start. Together we all headed toward the Cullen home. When we arrived, Edward and I stayed in the yard. Jazz, and Alice went inside to say their goodbyes.

Though they were indoors, we could still hear everything that went on.

"Good bye, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie. We won't forget about you and love you." Alice was saying to them.

"If you love us, then don't go!" Esme cried out from inside the house. I heard them hesitate for a moment and held my breath, glancing at Edward.

"Esme, we won't let them go on their own. We will contact you once we are settled. Take care of yourselves." Jasper told her. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the house.

Carlisle responded. "You take care of yourselves, too. Good luck son, daughter. I love you. We won't forget you either. Please, send my regards to Edward and Bella."

Jasper and Alice turned and walked out the door. Emmett jumped up and followed them. Seeing us, he bounded over.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about what happened. I want you to know, weather or not you believe it, we all still love you and Bells." He said, pulling Edward into a brotherly hug.

"I'll miss you, Emmett. Good bye." Edward told him, returning the hug. Emmett released Edward and stepped back, the pain clear in his eyes.

Then, all together, the four of us turned and walked away. As we disappeared into the woods, we heard Esme and Carlisle's heart broken cries. It hurt that Nessie wasn't even there. She wanted nothing more to do with us. We broke into a run, leaving Cullens far behind us.

* * *

**And there's chapter ten. Hm....I've got a cat sleeping next to me. Anyone out there like cats? Yeah, random moment. I'm just like that. Okay, here's sneaky peaky**

"Edward, quick! Prepare a room. I'm bringing a man by the name of Anthony home. We need to change him. He's nearly dead. Hurry! I'll be home in less then a minute."

**There you go. Hmm. If you'd like an extended version, review please.**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	12. Settling

**Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter eleven. There has been so much going on in school! Yike! I've got 3 1/2 assignments due. Better than last weeks...which was a four day weekend!!!! Homecoming Dance is next Friday and I've already been asked out. Yipdy doo (note the sarcasam). I mean, it's always some guy's friend who does the actual askin. Ugh. If any one asks someone out, they should be brave enough to do it themselves. Not send a friend. Anywho, here's the chappy. Sneak Peak at the bottom and for an extended peak, review! Annynomus reviews are accepted but won't get the sneak peak. Manily because I don't think that would work. Enjoy!**

**Eminnis**

**Chapter Eleven: Settling**

Once we had left, we traveled for weeks, searching for a new place and other vampires that would be interested in joining us. Alice and Jasper had also changed their surnames. In public, they were known as Jasper Whitlock and Alice Masen, though otherwise they were Masens, too. Edward and I had also altered a bit for the public appearance. I was Bella Whitlock, Jasper's younger sister, and Edward was Alice's older brother. When we were in Concord, New Hampshire, we bought a large house and moved in. We didn't attend school yet, but were planning on trying to do it soon. It was a week after the move that we found our first member to our new coven.

I had been going for a run when I heard the sound of sirens. Without a thought I bolted after the police cars, not really sure why I was following. It became apparent when I neared the scene of the accident. There was blood. Two cars had collided and one had flipped over the side of a bridge. I heard screams and people calling out the name Anthony. I ran to the river where the smell of blood was the strongest. There lay a man of about 35. He had straight black hair and a mature looking face. He was muscular and lean. He was also bleeding, and taking in his last breaths. I swiftly dialed Edward.

"Hello?" he answered on the first ring.

"Edward, quick! Prepare a room. I'm bringing a man by the name of Anthony home. We need to change him. He's nearly dead. Hurry! I'll be home in less then a minute." I told him in a rush.

"Got it. I'll get everything done here. Alice saw you coming." He responded, and then he hung up.

I looked at Anthony for a second, then scooped him up and darted for our secluded home in the woods. When I got there, Alice had already led Jasper away and Edward was waiting at the door. We got Anthony into one of the guest rooms and deliberated for a moment on who should bite him. I finally decided I'd do it. It was just too soon for Edward. I leant over Anthony.

"I'm sorry, Anthony. It has to be done." I whispered. Then I bit him on the wrist. I pulled back quickly, gasping for air. Edward took over from there, trying to calm the already squirming Anthony down. I darted out side and left to hunt. When I got back, the screaming had started. Jasper was doing his best to calm Anthony, but it was hard. For three days we heard Anthony's agonized screams and moans. Today is the third day. I stood next to Edward as he watched Anthony. We both came closer when we heard his heart beat speed up.

"Less then a minute." We heard Alice call from downstairs. She and Jasper appeared at the top of the steps. Jasper and Edward moved in front of Alice and me. We waited as Anthony's heart beat raced and then, very suddenly, stopped. Anthony's eyes flew open. He lay on the bed for a second, then leapt off and twisted around in a whirl of movement. He stared at us wide eyed, and sank into a tensed crouch when he saw Jasper. I smiled apologetically and edged my way around Edward, ignoring his protests to for me to stay where I was. I approached Anthony cautiously, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Who-who are you people?" Anthony gasped at the sound of his voice and clutched his throat in shock.

I decided to answer his questions. "My name is Bella Masen, this is my husband Edward." I motioned to Edward before continuing. "This is Alice Masen, and her husband Jasper." Anthony nodded slowly. Edward appeared beside me.

"He's wondering what we are, why his throat is burning, and why Jasper looks the way he does." Edward murmured. I knew what to do next.

Anthony opened his mouth to speak. I interrupted him.

"Anthony, we are vampires. We had to turn you. You were dying. Your throat burns because you are a newborn. You need to hunt. Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I will take you. You may ask questions on the way. Let's go." I turned toward the door and walked out with Alice. Anthony stood there for a moment, then followed us. Edward and Jasper followed him, making sure he wouldn't bolt.

When we got outside, we led him into the woods. I leapt from branch to branch, trying to find the scent of something. Behind me, Anthony started asking questions.

"So, Edward is it?" he inquired to Edward. Edward nodded, and Anthony continued. "So, if I'm like you, then do I have to drink blood? Kill humans?"

"No," Edward answered. "You don't have to kill humans. We are 'vegetarian' vampires so to speak. We drink only animal's blood and we try to stick to places that have an overpopulation of animals. But yes, you do have to drink blood to satisfy your thirst."

Anthony nodded. "Um, is there anything else I need to know about…about vampires?" He stuttered over the word vampire.

Edward looked at him sympathetically before answering. "Yes, the four of us, we each have a special power. I can read minds, my wife is a shield, Jasper has the gift of empathy and can manipulate people's emotions, and Alice can see the future." Anthony gaped at Edward.

"What do you mean your wife is a shield? And what about me? Do I have some kind of power?"

"I mean my wife has the power to shield people mentally, any kind of mental assault or intrusion. If she has her shield over you or any of the rest, I can't hear your thoughts. As for if you have a power, I don't know. I have a friend in the Denali coven that could tell us, but we can't go to Alaska at the moment."

"Anthony," I called. "You now need to pay attention. There aren't any humans nearby. Edward and Jasper will instruct you on how to hunt. Alice and I will demonstrate for you."

"Okay Anthony, hunting is instinctual. Close your eyes and listen. What do you hear?" Jasper told him.

Anthony did as he was told and listened. "I hear you, and the birds and…what is that? It sounds like…is that a heart beat?"

Jasper smiled. "Yes Anthony, very good. Now, what do you smell?"

Anthony sniffed. "Hmm…honey, vanilla, freesia, and…" suddenly he wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, what is that! It's kinda appetizing but still…"

Edward laughed dryly and explained. "I know it's a bit strange. It takes time to get used to it. What you smell is animal blood. What you hear is an animal's heart beat. A bear's to be exact. Where do you think it is?"

"Um, 3 miles west, and it's moving slowly closer?"

"Yes, Anthony." I spoke for the first time in instructing. "Now open your eyes and watch Alice and I. We will let you get the bear and hunt some elk. Watch."

Alice and I shifted into hunting crouches. Watching the now visible elk, Anthony growled behind us. I glanced back to see him holding his throat again, a look of remorse on his face. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' and I addressed him.

"It's fine, Anthony. It's just your instincts kicking in. You must be careful though." I turned back to the elk.

Fast as thought, I took off running. I leapt onto an elk, a big buck, and sunk my teeth into it. I drained it in less then a few minutes. Alice, too, had attacked. I looked over to see her finishing off a doe. We took down two more together before finishing. We rose and turned to where Anthony had stood, but he wasn't there. We listened and heard the sound of a bear being taken by surprise. I smiled at Alice.

"Well," I told her. "I suppose that's where the men went. Let's find them before…something happens." She nodded distractedly. No doubt trying to look into the future and make sure all was well for a minute. I waited and she finished up, her face showing relief. With a nod to me, we ran after the guys.

When we found them, they were watching Anthony finish off the bear. Anthony straitened, and looked at the carcass of the bear.

"That bear was twice my size! Why am I still thirsty?" he demanded.

I answered him. "You're a newborn. Don't worry; you won't be so thirsty as time goes on. There are a few more elk near by." I turned and addressed Jasper and Edward. "You can go hunt, boys. Alice and I are fine now. We'll keep an eye on Anthony and meet you back at the house." Alice bobbed her head in agreement. The boys shrugged, and darted into the forest. When we looked back, Anthony was staring at us intently.

"So, you're Alice right?" he asked pointing to Alice.

"That's my name," she told him.

"And…you can see the future?"

"I can see the future depending on people's decisions, for example, you decided to ask about Bella next. There fore, I see you asking her and her response."

"Wow." Then he turned to me. "So, you can shield people's minds?"

"Yes, I can."

"Are you the leader of this…pack?" Anthony looked down, embarrassed at choice of words.

"Vampire groups are officially called covens, but _we,_" I motioned to Alice and myself, and then to the direction Edward and Jasper went. "Prefer 'family'. And no, I'm not the sole leader. My husband and I started the Southern coven. We lead together. Ironic, isn't it? That we would live in New Hampshire."

"Yes, it is." I noticed his eyes were growing dark again.

"Come," I beckoned to him. "You need to hunt some thing else. We'll be right behind you. Give yourself to your instincts. Don't worry, we won't let you attack a human should you near one." He looked at me gratefully and sank into a crouch.

While he hunted, getting rather messy in the process, Alice and I talked about where we could take him next. We finally agreed on going to the small cottage in the mountains that Edward had bought specifically for this reason. We would be going through Alaska on the way, so we'd stop at Tanya's to introduce our newest member and find out his power if he had one. Edward and Jasper joined us shortly after they left. I knew they were anxious about leaving a newborn with us alone. Finally, after he'd finished off three deer and a mountain lion, Anthony was satisfied. When we returned home he asked more questions. We gathered around the living room and took turns answering his inquiries.

"So, don't we burn in the sunlight?" he asked. The rest of us laughed, Hollywood had certainly notified him of all the myths. He looked at us, confused and slightly annoyed. Jasper glanced at me frantically; warning me with his eyes that someone should answer him. And fast.

Between gasps of laughter, I answered him. "No, Anthony, we don't burn in the sun. However, we can't come out in the sunlight for reasons hard to explain. We'll show you sometime."

"Ok." He said accepting this answer and luckily calming down. "Next question. What about that whole coming out at night? And it's two A.M. in the morning! Why am I not tired? You'd think I would be."

"Anthony," Alice told him gently. "We don't sleep. We can't. I don't know why."

"Um, I'm curious." He seemed to be approaching this question cautiously. "So, we drink blood, right? Well, I was wondering, what happens if we eat or drink human food? Can we?"

Edward grimaced. "Well, yes and no. Our bodies don't digest human food. And frankly, you'll find that it's absolutely repulsive."

"But, if our bodies can't digest it, then what happens if we eat it?"

Jasper laughed without humor. "Let's just say that you'd be kneeled over the toilet hurling your guts out for a while. Not a pleasant experience. All of us have had to do it at some point. And I imagine you will have to one day as well."

Anthony grimaced and continued. "So, what would happen if I came close to a human? I mean, I'm originally supposed to drink human blood, right?"

"Well," Edward answered. "First of all, we'd never let that happen, or at least, we'd try our best. It wouldn't be good if you ran into a human during your first year as a vampire. It would take quite a lot to restrain yourself. Bella is the only vampire I've known that has been able to run away from a human in her newborn year." I laughed quietly at how Anthony seemed very surprised we used the word 'vampire' so easily.

The questions kept coming. "So, how were you all changed and how old are you? I know I'm 35, but you all seem to be 17-20 years old."

Edward began. "I was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. A vampire named Carlisle found me and changed me. I was 17 and physically I still am. But, truly, I'm over a century old."

Alice spoke next. "I was in the insane asylum because of my visions as a human. I was changed in 1920 by a vampire that worked in the asylum. I was 19 at the time and I've been a vampire for just over a century."

Jasper told his age and story after a brief pause and four expectant looks. "I joined the confederate army when I was 17. I faked my age, saying I was 20. Three years after I joined the army, I was riding out one night and came across three vampires. The leader, Maria, wanted me for her vampire army. I fought in the Southern Vampire Wars. I was changed in the year of 1863. I've been a vampire for nearly a century and a half."

At last, it was my turn. "I was born in the year of 1987. When I was 18, Edward and I had a daughter named Renesmee. She is half human, half vampire. I nearly died having her and was changed by Edward. I've been a vampire for nearly 20 years."

Anthony gaped at us. I smiled gently.

"I know it's a lot to take in." I told him. "Now you know about us, it's time we found out about you."

Anthony shrugged. "Nothing much to tell. I'm 35; my last name was Hillcock, though it's probably Masen now. I'm not married and I've been a vampire for about…15 hours" We all laughed at this statement. When the laughing died down, I told him what all of us had been avoiding.

"Anthony, I'm sorry, but you won't be able to see your family or friends ever again." I told him quietly. He shrugged.

"I don't really have any friends. My parents and siblings all died from a plague when it hit here. So, I'm not giving up much." he told us.

Edward stood up and faced Anthony. "We leave as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow. We'll be going to a deserted cottage until you have enough control. On the way, we'll stop and visit some friends of ours. One of them can tell us what your power is if you have one."

"Okay, Edward. I'll want to get the few things I have though."

"That's fine Anthony, and welcome to the family."

* * *

**Okay, who was surprised at the Chappy? Here's sneak peak.**

"Bella, there's no time to explain! We have to get to Jazz and Anthony, NOW!!" Alice shrieked.

Edward, Alice, and I bolted out the door. We neared a clearing and smelled a human._ Oh no!!_ I thought.

**Remember, reviewers get an extended sneak peak.**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

* * *


	13. Powers And Temptation

**Author's Note: Well, I'm feeling really nice and thought I'd post again. Plus I'm hyper!!! I just figured out how to tell a friend where to find my stories. It took forever! Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Eminnis**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve: Powers and Temptation**

I walked into Edward's and my room. Edward was reading on the bed and I lay down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me.

"Anthony's certainly something isn't he?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, he is. I'm surprised that he wasn't mad at us for changing him."

"What do you think his power is?"

"I'm not sure. He's puzzling. I can hear his thoughts so he's not a shield. I don't think he has any of our powers. Hmm."

"Well, Eleazar will know, won't he?"

"He should. We should leave tomorrow."

"Don't you think it's funny, that your middle name is Anthony, and his name is Anthony?"

Edward smiled. "Yes, I have to agree with you there. I don't think he knows yet. Ha ha, I just had a flash of what it would be like if you were mad at me, used my full name, and Anthony came running thinking you'd called him!" I laughed quietly with Edward. It was amusing.

I froze as I heard a moan. I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"What is it?" I asked, not sure I if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Anthony." was all he said.

I sighed and got up. Edward understood that I'd take care of it and went back to reading. I walked down the stairs and saw Anthony. I had to bite back a laugh when I saw him. He was apparently very reckless. He'd wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of potato chips, despite the fact that they smelled and tasted horrible; he'd eaten the whole bag. I walked over to him and helped him up and to the bathroom. He stayed there for the rest of the night and needless to say, no one in the house got any peace.

The next morning, I climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Edward was on the computer looking at some house rental thing. I was exhausted, having helped Anthony all night. I felt like I should seeing as though I'd created him in his vampire life. Edward smiled as I came in and threw myself on the bed.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Remind me to rebuke him later about eating human food." I grumbled back. Edward laughed and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized, getting up and sitting beside me on the bed. "I should have warned you or come to relieve you of duty."

I smiled, kissed him, and told him he was forgiven.

"Where are Alice and Jasper? I want to tell them that I've forgiven them both." I told Edward.

"I think they're hunting with Anthony. I heard them leave the house. And I think we'll tell them they are forgiven by both of us." He answered me. We were silent for a moment. I looked into Edward's eyes, eyes that were no longer red, but topaz again.

"How do you like being one of the leaders of the Southern Coven?" I asked him.

"I'm fine with it. It's really rather enjoyable actually." He said with a Cheshire cat's grin. Just then, we heard the front door bang open.

"Edward! Bella! Come quick! It's Anthony!" Alice screeched. Edward and I were down stairs in a flash.

"What happened?!" I demanded.

"Bella, there's no time to explain! We have to get to Jazz and Anthony, NOW!!" Alice shrieked.

Edward, Alice, and I bolted out the door. We neared a clearing and smelled a human._ Oh no!!_ I thought. Then we heard the screaming and Jasper and Anthony's vicious snarls. We burst into the clearing and quickly took in the scene before us. Anthony was in Jasper's grip, struggling to get lose. To the west a young human girl stood with her back against a rock. Edward, Alice, and I snarled and jumped. Edward and Alice ran to help Jasper hold Anthony and I moved to the human girl. I neared her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Gently I squeezed a pressure point in her neck and she passed out into my arms. I held her up for a moment, and then I laid her gently on the ground. I left to help Edward, Jasper, and Alice with Anthony. I walked up to Anthony, who was now being restrained by all three, and I slapped him across the face. He stopped struggling, stunned. Hmm. This slapping thing could work.

"Anthony Hillcock! You stop right now! Calm down!" I commanded him. He looked around, crazed, and I softened my voice. "Anthony, she's a human. You don't want to kill a human, remember? I must say; I'm proud of you for at least trying to stop yourself. Calm down Anthony, we'll get you back to the house." Jasper and Edward started to drag Anthony back.

"Wait!" he cried out, desperation in his voice. "I know what my power is, I can help you here! My power, I can erase memories. The girl's unconscious, I can make her forget what happened here. Just please, if I do so, keep a strong hold on me!"

I thought for a moment, looked at Edward, and agreed. Edward didn't look like he objected. He and Jasper slowly, and still holding Anthony in place, approached the young girl. Edward held on tightly to Anthony as he touched the girl's head. Anthony closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating, then quickly with drew his hand.

"Get me out of here," he whispered. "Please, get me out of here, quickly. She'll wake up with a slight headache and then will be fine. Just get me out of here!"

Jasper and Edward complied, grabbing Anthony and pulling him back. Alice and I followed, flanking the guys. Anthony struggled a while until, to help the guys, I took in a breath of air. I told Anthony to breathe a few times, the air was clean and it would help. He did and instantly stopped struggling. Breathing sighs of relief, Jasper and Edward loosened their hold on Anthony. We got back to the house and let him go to his room to relax.

"Alice, Jasper, thank you so much for being there. And we wanted to tell you that we both forgive you. We're glad you decided to join our new family." Edward told them. I nodded vigorously beside him. Alice and Jasper beamed at us.

"We're glad we joined you too." They said simultaneously. We all grinned and got back to the business of packing. We stored our things again, and Anthony's things, and I went to get tell Anthony we were leaving. When I entered the room, I was shocked to see Anthony shaking and curled into a ball in a corner.

"Edward! Jasper! Alice! Get up here! Now!" I yelled. They were by my side in an instant, Alice a little behind Jazz. They looked as shocked as I was to see Anthony in the corner. I walked slowly over to him.

"Jazz," I muttered as I walked over to where Anthony was. "Calm him down. I'll get to the bottom of this, but I need him calm." Slowly, Anthony stopped shaking, he stayed curled in the corner, but at least he was calmer.

"Anthony," I called softly. He looked up, eyes wild and scared. "Anthony, what is it? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He looked at me, eyes wide, red, and terrified. Like he was expecting to be hit! He gasped out his response. "I…I could have hurt her! I nearly did! I'm so, so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened. One minute I was following the scent of a mountain lion, the next I'm whirled around running in a different direction. I just…" he sounded close to tears.

I stepped forward and hugged him. "Oh Anthony, it's ok. Shhh. It is ok. The important thing is that you didn't attack her."

"Only because Jasper and Edward held me back." He whispered in a broken voice.

"No Anthony," Jasper contradicted. "You're a newborn, if you had really wanted the human girl, and had been fighting with all of your newborn strength, Edward and I, even with Alice's help, would have stood little chance against you. Some part of you wanted that girl to live. You had the will, and it helped you in your struggle."

"It's true Anthony," Edward told him. "If you had wanted the girl, we would have been cast aside like pebbles."

Anthony looked at me doubtfully. I held him close and let him break down. Edward came over to us and put a hand on Anthony's shoulder. Jasper and Alice, sensing we could handle this, left the room quietly. I knew Jasper would continue to send soothing waves of comfort up to the room and Anthony. Edward and I shushed Anthony until he finally calmed down.

"I-I'm so sorry." He whispered hoarsely. "I know we have to leave. I'm sorry for delaying you. I'm a burden to you."

"Nonsense, Anthony. Utter nonsense." I told him.

"Anthony, you're part of our coven now. And when one of us is hurt, we all feel the pain and grieve with you. Just calm down, we'll leave when you're ready. Besides, if we didn't want you around, do you think we would have changed you? No, we wouldn't have." Edward added.

Anthony nodded mutely and took a few deep breaths out of habit. After about ten minutes he was under control again.

"Ok." He said, looking at me sincerely. "I'm ok now. I'm ready to go."

I smiled at Anthony and hugged him once more before standing up and taking Edward's hand. Anthony got shakily to his feet. He nodded once at Edward and I, and then he walked to the door.

"Anthony," I called. "How did you know what your power was?"

Anthony thought for a minute before answering. "I'm not sure. I've always been able to persuade people to forget things as a human. Jasper told me the theory of how a vampire got his power. I guess I just had this feeling I could do it." Then he turned and walked down the stairs.

"He truly is something," Edward murmured. He was standing next to me and had a thoroughly confused look on his face. "You sure do know how to pick the confusing humans to change." He continued.

I smiled slyly up at him. "That's me! Glad I could be of service." I winked at Edward and followed Anthony down the stairs.

* * *

**I just had to put in Anthonys knowladge or lack of knowladge about heeding older vampires' words. No cliffy this time! Awesome! Hope you enjoyed and here's sneak peak.**

_"Bella," Rosalie said, turning to me. "Why don't you keep a better reign on that husband of yours? He's got quiet a temper." She sneered at me and that was the last straw._

_ I bared my teeth and a feral snarl ripped from my throat._

**Review for an extended sneak peak! Don't think anonymos reviews can get it so, for now I'll say no to them. Sorry!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	14. Visiting Friends and Former Family

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating sooner! I just got back yesterday and didn't have internet at my uncle's house. He, unfortunately, died last Saturday. So we had to make an emergency trip. Well, here's the chappy you've been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Visiting Friends and Former Family**

We left the house at dusk, running at vampire speed we crossed the state border within the hour. We ran all through the night, stopping a few times so Anthony could hunt again. It was a day later at dawn when we finally arrived in Alaska. I sent Alice ahead of us to see if humans were around. Luckily, it was early and no one was out and about. We darted through the populated areas, Jasper and Edward keeping a close watch on Anthony. Anthony had decided to simply stop breathing when around any towns. It was noon when Tanya's house came into view. We all sped up at the sight of it, filled with joy at the prospect of seeing our friends.

Catching a scent on the breeze, I abruptly stopped in my tracks. Edward, who was behind me, slammed into me. I sniffed deeply and ignored the sound of Edward gasping for unneeded air. Alice, Jasper, and Anthony had noticed our sudden stop. They were by my side in an instant.

"What is it Bella?" Edward gasped out finally.

I sniffed deeper and hissed. Every one went on alert as I continued to hiss and snarl.

"Bella? What's wrong my dear?" Edward repeated his questions.

"It seems Tanya has some friends over. It's the Cullens." I snarled in response. Jasper and Alice immediately stiffened. Anthony looked between Edward and me, confused.

"Anthony, the Cullens are the former family Jasper, Alice, Bella and I belonged to. They're the Olympic coven. Each coven has it's own scent. **_(A/N: Just pretend, okay? I know that it didn't say anything_ remotely_ close to that in the Twilight Saga, but here it works.)_** They don't realize it's us because they haven't smelled our scent before. They only know another group of vampires is nearby." Edward explained. He turned to me.

"What do you want to do Bella? Should we wait until they leave? Or do you think we should go ahead and make ourselves known?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment, and then I answered my family's question. "I think we should go on with our plans. They need to know about the new Southern coven. Who all's over there, Edward?"

"All of them. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, and Jacob. At the moment they are simply curious about who's approaching, but I don't know what will happen when we near them and they see us." Edward told me grimly.

"Well," I said bracingly to my family. "Let's go introduce ourselves. Shall we?" I asked, taking Edward's hand and breaking into a fast sprint again. Alice linked her arm through Jasper's and followed us. Anthony ran in between the 4 of us. When we got to the door, I, being one of the leaders, sprang lightly up the steps and rang the doorbell.

It was Garrett who answered the door.

"Bella? Is that you? It's been so long." he took in the rest of our group and his eyes settled on newborn Anthony who was standing next to Edward.

"Hello Garrett, it has been a long time." I agreed. It had been nearly five months since we'd left Denali. It took a while to find a place to settle.

"Well, you've certainly started your own coven, we couldn't tell who it was. Though, I'm sure you know the Cullens are here. You would've recognized their scent. Come in, it seems we have a lot to talk about. And you have someone to introduce us to, too." Garrett said, moving aside to let us in.

"Thank you." I replied.

I walked in and Edward followed me. Behind him was Anthony, looking extremely nervous. Jasper and Alice silently followed Anthony in. Garrett led us into the living room where the rest of his family and the Cullens were.

"Look who's back everyone! It's Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. They've brought someone new, too." Garrett announced.

The Cullens stiffened. The rest of Garrett's family, however, stood and welcomed us. Tanya came forward and hugged Edward, Alice, Jasper, and me. Eleazar, Garrett, Kate, and Carmen also came forward and did the same. The Denalis tentatively shook hands with Anthony. I noticed Eleazar was looking at Anthony strangely. I couldn't see why until I remembered his power. Eleazar had probably never seen someone like this.

"Bella, Jasper, Alice, Edward. Hello." Tanya said after a period of silence. "So, you have a new coven member I see. Um, do you want to introduce us?"

I smiled. "Sure Tanya." I turned around and motioned Anthony forward. He gulped and walked up.

"Tanya, Garrett, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar." I addressed them, purposefully leaving out the Cullens. "This is our newest coven member, Anthony. He's only a few days old. Physical age is 35. His power is-"

"Is power with memories. He can take away memories if needed. He could do it to us all." Eleazar finished.

The Cullens and the Denali all gawked at Anthony. Anthony shuffled his feet and looked down. I looked for the first time at Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie, and Jacob. They stared at Anthony and I felt the need to say something to them.

"Carlisle," I said, nodding in his direction. He looked over interestedly. "This is Edward's and my new coven. We're the Southern coven."

I looked at the rest of the Cullens. Emmett was staring wide-eyed at my family. Esme, Renesmee, and Jacob were all looking at Anthony's blood red eyes. I started when I felt Anthony cringe into me. I looked over to his face and saw that he was absolutely terrified. I saw why when I looked over at Rosalie. She had a face of pure hatred. I moved silently, stepping in front of Anthony and gunning Rosalie down with a glare of my own. She turned away and Anthony relaxed.

Carlisle finally cleared his throat. "Hello Anthony, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice. It's nice to meet you, Anthony. We're the Cullens; Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice's former family."

"Well, we're only passing through. Anthony, being a newborn, needs to stay away from humans for a while. We originally were going to stop by to see if Eleazar could find out what Anthony's power is, but we no longer need that. We thought we'd make ourselves known anyway." I told them.

Renesmee spoke up. "Good. You're leaving. When? Can we make it as soon as possible?"

"Nessie! You will hold your tongue. The fact that you're ticked off at your father and I doesn't give you any excuse to act rudely. I may not be part of your coven anymore, but I_ AM_ your mother. And you _will_ do as I say." I told her, my voice sharp and icy.

"That's right, Mother! You're _NOT_ part of my coven! No, because you, Dad, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper had to go run off and make your own coven! So you don't tell me what to do! Not anymore!" she shouted back.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward thundered. "You will show your mother respect! We are still your parents and you'll listen to us. Got it?!"

"No, I don't get it _Edward_! All I get is that you took my mother away from me! I don't have her around anymore. Not only that but you stole an aunt and uncle too! So don't expect me to give _you_ any kind of respect." She shouted back to Edward. I took a deep breath. Jasper, Alice, and Anthony looked around nervously.

"Jasper, Alice, and Anthony. Go outside and wait for us. We'll deal with our daughter." I told them, my voice dangerously calm. They darted from the house, relieved looks on their faces.

"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen. Apologize to your father this instant! He didn't steal anything from you. Jasper, Alice, and I _choose_ to go with him. He wanted me to stay." I told her, my voice still low and lethal sounding.

"Then why didn't you, Mother? Why didn't you stay with your daughter? Do you not care for me anymore?" Nessie shot back, tears in her eyes.

It hurt me so much to see her this close to crying. To hear that tremor in her voice. She sounded on the brink of despair and hysteria. But her sadness still didn't mean she had to act this way. And her accusations hurt so much. I looked at her with reproachful eyes, my anger coming back somehow.

"Don't you even start, Renesmee! Just stop those thoughts right now!" I said sharply.

"No, Bella. Let her say what she wants." Rosalie addressed me. "You may be her mother, but she's an adult and you don't have any parental control over her anymore. Besides! She's absolutely right. You're horrible for leaving her. For leaving this family!" Edward snarled behind me and outside I could hear the others' snarls and hisses.

"Rosalie! You just keep your mouth shut on this issue! And technically, Renesmee is only 10 years old. We still have every right to discipline her the way we wish to. You are only her aunt, not her mother or father!" Edward snapped.

"Bella," Rosalie said, turning to me. "Why don't you keep a better reign on that husband of yours? He's got quiet a temper." She sneered at me and that was the last straw.

I bared my teeth and a feral snarl ripped from my throat. Rosalie snarled back and started circling me. The others in the room all tensed. The Cullens looked ready to kill if necessary. Tanya and her family looked around nervously. I knew they didn't want to have to deal with any of this. Outside the snarls were becoming louder. I turned my attention back to Rosalie.

Hissing, I addressed her. "Lay off of Edward, Rosalie. I'm warning you now!" she sneered again. And I growled louder then ever. That set her off.

Rosalie lunged at me and struck me. I was slammed into the wall. I heard Edward growl furiously some where near by. I opened my eyes in time to see him lunge at Rosalie and bite her. She yelled out in pain and Emmett darted forward to grab Edward. Before he could lay a hand on Edward, I jumped onto Emmett's back and had my teeth inches from his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you, Emmett. If I let you go, you back off and leave Edward alone." I hissed in his ear. He snarled in reply, but started backing away. I leaped off of Emmett's back and turned away. I felt a sharp pain as Rosalie jumped me and took off my hand.

Very suddenly, the entire room was filled with snarls and growls. Edward was beside me holding me to him and growling at Rosalie. Jasper and Alice had leapt to my side and Anthony, Eleazar, and Garrett were facing off with Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle. I gasped for breath and groaned in pain. Edward scooped me up and held me close.

"You shouldn't have done that! We'll leave now and we won't be coming near you for sake of a fight not breaking out. You've been warned. Come into our territory and we won't hesitate to fight you off." Edward said menacingly.

He growled once, and then left the room. Anthony followed behind with Alice and Jasper tailing him. We darted away and once we were deep into the woods, Edward gently lay me down. Anthony, Alice, and Jasper kept watch while Edward helped me.

I groaned again and whispered to Edward, "I don't think I'll be forgiving them now."

"I couldn't agree more." He said in reply. Gently, he took my arm and let my separated hand touch my wrist. They snapped back together with a painful crunch. I yelled out and Edward held me close.

"Bella, are you all right?" Anthony, Alice, and Jasper chorused.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. Thanks for getting in there so fast." I told them. I flexed my newly reassembled hand and winced slightly. Edward held me closer and I could hear the protective snarls just dying to be let out. I got shakily to my feet.

"Come on, let's get to the cottage." I told the group. We all ran off into the woods and toward the mountains.

* * *

**So whaddya think? Rosalie sounds pretty normal, right? I hope you liked. I'll try to update a lot over the next few days to make up for leaving you without an update for TWO WHOLE WEEKS!!! PLease read and review nad here's the sneak peak. Anon reviewers don't get an extended one, but i do accept them. Regular reviewers (a.k.a. with accounts) get an extended Sneak Peak here ya go!**

We were walking outside when it happened. Alice got a glazed look in her eyes and Edward tensed beside me, flashing Jasper a look of alarm. They both jumped forward just as Anthony stiffened and inhaled deeply, his eyes already adapting a crazed look. He snarled and slipped into an all too familiar hunting crouch.

**Dun, Dun, Duh......lol. Well, reviews are wonderful and I love all of you all who have reviewed to bits! (In a non freaky way) By the way: I'm posting a Harry Potter story later. Keep a look out for it!**

**Eminnis and Aicia**


	15. First Time Out

**Ah! Oh, my, gosh!!! After this chapter there are only 6 more chapters! Well, technically seven since I just recently made a repeat of a chapter in a differant POV. I'll let you know where it is so you can skip if you'd like. Well, this chapter is going to start to speed things up some. And I think I've only gotten....12 reviews through this all. Does everyone hate the story or soemthing? I'd just like some feedback to make sure I'm not wasting my time. I'm going to be posting a Jalice fanfiction soon. It's not finished but it will be. I'm stuck in it write now. It could go two ways. So I thought I'd post what I have right now and see what you all think! BTW, Thanks to all the reviewers. Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: First Time Out**

The weeks following were fairly normal. We goofed around, hunted, play fought, and occasionally went into the town nearby for things like movies, music, or games. Then, on the fourth week of our stay in the cottage, it was time to take Anthony out to see humans. It was risky, but Edward and Jasper would be right there beside him for obvious reasons. Plus, Anthony claimed he felt he was ready and wanted to at lest try. He told us that he trusted us not to allow anything bad to happen. That more or less convinced us.

The morning dawned dark and gray. I got up from the chair I'd been reading in and left to find Anthony. Today was the day he was to see a human for the first time in weeks. I found him pacing in his room anxiously. I silently walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Her jerked back, startled, then stood straight.

"Anthony, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Bella," he said reluctantly. "I… I'm so scared. What if I can't control myself? What if Edward and Jasper can't control me? What if I hurt someone? I know what I said before but still… I don't want to hurt anyone. And I don't want to be thrown out of the house if I attack someone like Edward was."

I stared at him in shock. How could he know about that? Edward, who was upstairs, was at my side in an instant.

"Anthony," he asked. "How do you know what happened to me?"

Anthony looked at us sheepishly. "Um, Alice and Jasper told me that night. When we met up with the Cullens."

"Oh," I said. "Well, Anthony, we're not going to throw you out of the house if some how you mess up today. You're still a newborn; it's to be expected."

Anthony sighed. "Ok, I'm ready to go."

"Don't worry, Anthony," Alice called. "It'll be fine today. I've seen it. And you don't bet against me. Edward of all people should know that." I looked over and saw Edward grimace. I laughed lightly and took his hand, pulling him with me while Anthony followed.

We all piled into my Jaguar XJ220. I stepped on the gas and was going 120 mph. in less than five seconds. We got into town and every one gawked at us. I smiled and got out of the car. It was then that I noticed Anthony wasn't breathing. He looked at me nervously, a question in his eyes.

"It's ok Anthony," I said quietly. "You don't have to breathe, but make sure it looks like you are."

He nodded and got out after Jasper. We walked into the mall and got a lot of stares. I saw some teenage girls and older women looking over at Edward, Jasper, and Anthony with interest. Far too much interest for my taste. I put my arm around Edward's waist in a gesture that meant 'back off, he's taken'. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice do the same to Jasper and laughed inwardly. Anthony looked uncomfortable. I guessed it was the stares and the raging thirst. Edward and Jasper noticed, too. They were tensed, jaws set, teeth clenched. I put a hand on Edward's shoulder. And he calmed under my touch.

Alice and I led the way into a department store. They guys all grimaced when they saw we were going to dress shop. Edward and Jasper started to back out with Anthony quickly following them. I shot the three of them a death glare and they walked back in. from their expressions, you'd have thought I'd just sentenced them to their deaths. Then again, this _was_ Alice we were talking about…

"Bella!!" Alice suddenly shrieked, "Look!! It's that new designer's dress! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Come here! You _have_ to put this on!" she beckoned with her finger and I groaned. Edward flashed me a cheeky grin that earned a glare.

"Alice," I groaned. "I don't want to actually get something. I just want to look. Can't you be happy with me at least looking?!"

"No, you can _not_ just walk into a store and then not get anything! That's unheard of and a devastating thought."

Alice shuddered at the idea of going into a store and not getting anything. Behind me Jasper chuckled at his wife's antics. I wheeled around and faced the guys; all of them had smirks on their faces. Jasper looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Yeah, Bella. That's unheard of and devastating. Didn't you know?" he asked, his voice dripping with fake innocence. This comment earned a glare from Alice and I. the others were about to speak but I intervened.

"You're next." I said menacingly. "So I wouldn't be smirking right now." They all looked horrified at this statement.

I laughed evilly. I walked over to where Alice stood. She was snapping her fingers impatiently. The light blue dress in her hands didn't look too bad. It was actually kind of pretty.

"Ok Alice," I told her, resignation in my voice. "Give me the dress. I'll go try it on." She beamed and handed me the dress, then darted off to find something else.

Before stepping into the changing room, I looked at Anthony. He seemed to be doing well. Maybe a little tense, but otherwise he seemed to be amused by the dress shopping. An hour and a half later, I had tried on fifty-two dresses, nineteen blouses, ten skirts, and seven pairs of slacks. All of which were forced upon me by Alice. Edward had seemed pleased with all of the outfits, but I only allowed Alice to select one dress, two blouses, two skirts, and one pair of slacks. She seemed disappointed but that was all I'd allow. She, on the other hand, had gotten fifteen dresses, seventeen skirts, ten blouses, and eight pairs of slacks. Then, it was the men's turn. Alice and I grinned evilly and started to approach them. They squirmed as we advanced. An hour later they had been forced to try on clothes of all sorts and we had bought them all new shirts and pants.

We were walking outside when it happened. Alice got a glazed look in her eyes and Edward tensed beside me, flashing Jasper a look of alarm. They both jumped forward just as Anthony stiffened and inhaled deeply, his eyes already adapting a crazed look. He snarled and slipped into an all too familiar hunting crouch. Jasper, Edward, Alice and I hurried to restrain him.

"Alice! Get the car door open." I hissed at her, to low and fast for a human to hear.

Alice darted to the car and had the door open in seconds. Jasper and Edward wrestled with Anthony. I jumped in front of him and started pushing him back while Jazz and Edward pulled him. With effort, we got Anthony to the car. Edward darted around to one side of the backseat and got in. After Edward was settled, Jasper and I forced Anthony in where Edward griped him in an iron grasp. Jasper got in next and I jumped into the drivers seat. Alice was already in the passenger seat and she turned on the radio as I stepped on the gas pedal. I drove into the front yard of our house and stopped the car. Jazz, Edward, and Alice all hurried to let Anthony out into fresh, clean, air. He stood there, gasping and shaking slightly.

"Well, that was remarkable control up until that one point, Anthony." Jasper told him.

"Yes," I agreed. "It was excellent. The wind must have just blown a human's scent to close."

Anthony sighed. "I need to hunt. Can I go alone?" he asked. Edward and I looked at each other, conversing silently.

"Alright," I agreed after a moment. "Just be back before night fall so we know you're okay." Anthony nodded and left, darting into the woods. The rest of us went into the house to unload the new items we had purchased.

* * *

**Okay! Now officialy I'll only be posting on this seven more times concerning the story! Please remember what I said about feedback, it'd really be helpful. Here's the sneak peak. Anon reviews accepted but they can't get the extended sneak peak. It's in Anthony's P.O.V.**

I was about to turn for home when I suddenly found myself following a different scent. I inhaled and realized what I smelled. A human._ Oh no! I've got to stop. I've got to turn around!_ I thought frantically. It was too late; I'd already started the hunt.

**Hope you liked! Review, please!**

**Eminnis **


	16. A New Family Member

**We're getting closer and closer to the end, people! Ugh, I was burried with hm wk (home work) cause I was sick for two days this week and out all last week. Ugh. Well, caught up in at least two classes. Still.....Enjoy!**

**UPDATE! My gosh! Why didn't anyone tell me that I posted the wrong chapter???? I'm so sorry, ya'll. Well, I'll go ahead and post both of them today. Hope it makes more sense now! And please, let me know next time!**

**Chapter Fifteen: A New Family Member**

Anthony's Point of View

I had to get out of here. Asking to hunt on my own was the best thing I could have done. I darted through the trees; replaying the moment I'd lost control over and over in my head. I had been fine, exasperated with Alice for forcing me to try on clothes, but fine otherwise. Then, out of the blue I'd taken in a breath and, WHAM! The scent had been so strong. I'd automatically gone into my hunting crouch. How could I do it? I'd been doing so well before. I had even started breathing a bit. What was I going to do? I had to get a better hold on myself, for Bella and Edward's sake. They were really very kind. I _could_ _not_ expose them and force them to move. I _would not_! I sighed. _Well, I'll just have to try harder._ I thought to myself before turning my thoughts to the hunt.

I paid attention to my senses, inhaling deeply; I scented a black bear only a few miles away. I stalked the black bear and pounced, grabbing it around the neck. I sunk my teeth into its throat, quickly draining it. I was about to turn for home when I suddenly found myself following a different scent. I inhaled and realized what I smelled. A human._ Oh no! I've got to stop. I've got to turn around!_ I thought frantically. It was too late; I'd already started the hunt. I tried desperately to stop, but couldn't. As I neared the human, I could hear shouting and gunshots.

I burst into the trees surrounding the clearing and took in the scene before me. A young woman of about 27 stood in the clearing. She was about my height, had pretty face, and pitch-black hair that came down to her shoulders. She had clear blue eyes and looked scared but determined. I then noticed her shoulder was bleeding. A few yards away, two men with sunglasses on were coming towards her. They both had guns and were smiling menacingly.

"So sorry Corina, but you are a spy and we must kill you." One of the men told her, enjoyment in his tone.

"You won't get away with this!" Corina shouted. "I know people, they'll take you down in the end!"

They laughed. "Sorry, the only one being taken down is you Corina." The second man told her gleefully.

How sick were these people? I watched in horror as both of the men pulled the trigger on their guns. I watched the Corina scream out in pain and fall to the ground. The men, thinking she was dead, or surely was going to be, left the clearing, cackling evilly.

I darted over to where Corina lay. She was gasping for air and had a wild look in her blue eyes. Her eyes focused on me. In that minute, I knew I had three options. One, I could leave her here and let her die. Two, I could end her life quicker and satisfy my thirst. Or three, I could take her back home and hope Edward, Bella, Jasper, or Alice would change her. I certainly couldn't change her myself! As I looked at Corina, I felt something, a protective desire. I found I didn't want to kill her. There was something about her angelic face that made me long to have her by my side. Forever by my side, with that thought, I made my decision.

I leaned over Corina, who was now whimpering quietly, and gently as possible I picked her up. She gasped in pain when I moved her. Her eyes focused once more on me. They were full of pain and fear.

"Shhh." I murmured to her. "Hush, Corina, you'll be fine. Just hold on. I promise you'll be ok. I promise."

Holding her securely to me, I darted off into the woods. I ran towards the house and hoped with all my might Bella or Edward would be home. I knew for sure one of them could do it. I doubted Jasper could and didn't know about Alice. I heard Corina's heart beat slowing and ran faster then I ever had. At last the small house came into view. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I saw the Jaguar sitting out in front. Bella was here.

"Bella! Edward! Some one! Help!" I called as I darted through the front door. Bella and Edward were by my side in an instant. Bella's eyes took in Corina, who was fading fast in my arms.

"Anthony!" she gasped. "What's going on?"

"Bella, please! You or Edward must change her. Her name is Corina. I'll explain everything else later. Please, help her. Save her. Change her!" I pleaded. Bella and Edward exchanged a look.

"Anthony," Edward said reluctantly. "Are you sure you want us to change her?"

"Edward, she's dying! There's no other way to save her. Please!" I begged desperately.

Bella and Edward looked at each other again. Then Bella sighed.

"Anthony, quickly, take her into your room. I'll change her for you." She told me grimly. I sighed with relief and darted down the hall with Bella on my heels. Edward followed Bella and kept close to her, ready to pull her back if needed.

When I got to my room, I set Corina down on my sofa. I would move a mattress in later. I sat next to Corina while Bella moved closer. She bent down over Corina's neck and I heard her take a quick breath of air.

"I'm sorry Corina," Bella whispered. Then she moved in and bit Corina's neck. Bella pulled back swiftly and left to hunt. Edward stayed in the room with me. I heard a car pull up and Edward left to greet whoever it was. It was quiet in my room for a minute, and then Corina started screaming.

****************************************************

Bella's Point of View

When I returned from my emergency hunting trip, I heard screams coming from the house. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Jasper and Alice, who were staring wide-eyed at me, met me there.

"Bella! What happened? Who is she? Why did you change her?" Jasper asked.

"You don't know?" I inquired. Alice and Jasper shook their heads.

"Well, I don't really know. Anthony came running in here with Corina and begged that Edward or I turn her. She was obviously dying. I could hear her fading heart. I agreed to do it and bit her. I don't know how Anthony found her, what happened to her, or why Anthony wanted us to change her." I told them. They nodded mutely.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's upstairs with Anthony and Corina." Alice answered. I mumbled thanks and walked down the hall. When I got to Anthony's room, I heard he and Edward arguing about something.

"Anthony, take a break. Go and clear the evidence. Do something! One of us will be with Corina, don't worry." Edward was telling Anthony.

"No, Edward. I won't leave her. What if she wakes up early and I'm not here? She saw me; I know it. I won't let her wake up to stranger." Anthony replied.

"But Anthony!" Edward exclaimed.

"Let him stay Edward." I said quietly as I came in. "He brought her to us, he can stay. No, he _should_ stay. He's right, when Corina wakes, it should be to someone she's seen before."

I turned to Anthony. "Corina is asleep. Would you please tell us what happened?" As soon as I spoke, Jasper and Alice appeared in the room, curious expressions on their faces. In a rush Anthony explained what had happened. I thought for a moment, and then I turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Jazz, Alice, please go to that clearing and make it look like an animal took Corina. We need to make sure those men aren't going to come back around here looking for her." They nodded and left the room.

"Anthony, I need to go relax. It's been a stressful day. Call if you need me." I told Anthony.

I sighed and walked out of the room. I went into Edward's and my room and heard Edward follow. I flopped down on the bed and sighed contentedly. Edward came and lay down beside me. He idly started to play with my hair and I sighed contently, relishing the feeling of having the one you love beside you.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yes, this is one of those times where I wish I could sleep. I'd give so much for just a few hours of dream land." I told him.

"So what do you think of Corina? And why did you agree to bite her?"

"I'm not sure why I agreed. I've just got this feeling that she and Anthony are going to become mates. The way Anthony was set on saving her, it wasn't natural."

"No, it wasn't."

"He just seems to be acting like you did when I was human, very, very protective. You remember how you acted don't you?"

Edward laughed quietly. "Yes, I was your overprotective boyfriend and I'm now your overprotective husband. Things didn't change and they never will." I smiled and kissed him. Later that evening we all gathered in the living room, except Anthony that is. We needed to discuss what to do now.

"I think we should move." Jasper stated after we'd all been seated.

"I've got to agree with Jazz on this one. We need to leave. Even though Jazz and I cleaned up the clearing, it's too risky!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bella, it doesn't sound like we should just let those men get away. They said Corina was a spy. They were obviously bad men that belonged to a bad corporation." Edward commented.

"Well, maybe once Corina wakes, we can find out more about this. We've got connections remember? We can somehow figure out how to turn them in." I told them.

"And if we can't do that," Anthony called from upstairs. "We could always infiltrate their little company and intimidate the boss. Ya know, scare him into surrendering."

All was quiet for a minute, then Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I all burst out laughing.

"Not a bad idea, Anthony!" Jasper called down the hall.

"Jasper Whitlock Masen!" Alice shouted. "You will _not_ do anything remotely close to that! If you do… well, let's say you'll regret it!"

"I don't know, Alice," Edward reasoned. "Seems like a good idea to me. Jasper could easily scare the guys into turning them selves in. He has my permission. All he needs is Bella's"

Alice jumped up from her seat with Jasper and spun around to face Edward. "I can't believe you! You would actually _allow_ Jazz to do that? Are we forgetting J. Jenks? Bella! You can't let the guys do this!" she said, turning to face me.

I could barely contain my laughter. It was just so amusing seeing Alice make the guys squirm uneasily. Especially since they were both about two feet taller then her and very menacing when they wanted to be.

"Well, Alice has a point about J. Jenks, Jasper. We don't really want a repeat of that. Poor J, he was terrified at even the sound of the name Cullen!" I looked at Jasper accusingly and he looked at the floor sheepishly.

I thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose the situation is a bit different this time." I sighed, resigned, and addressed Jasper. "Ok, if that's what it takes, I give you my permission to scare the living daylights out of him so he'll turn himself in."

Jasper looked up at me, beaming, while Alice glared at me furiously.

"Do you know that you've set him off now?!" she asked in a clipped tone of voice. "He's not going to stop messing with people's emotions until he gets to do this."

"Oh, he won't mess with our emotions, Alice. Or anyone else's for that matter. Isn't that right, Jasper?" I asked looking at Jasper pointedly. I heard Edward murmur something to Jazz that sounded like 'I love it when she gets like this, leadership suits her'. Jasper grimaced and looked me in the eye.

"Yes, Bella. I won't mess with anyone's emotions. Especially not the family's." he told me sincerely with a hint of regret in his voice. I smiled and nodded to him approvingly. I turned to Edward.

"And Edward," I went on; he raised an eyebrow in question. "Leadership suits you as well. That is, if you'd actually do some of the leading! So far I've done all the changing, and made all of the decisions. You put in your two cents but it just boils down to what I want. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Edward audibly gulped and looked frantically at Alice and Jasper. They were both smirking and trying not to laugh. It looked as though they'd fail soon.

"Oh! Argument between the leaders! This should be interesting." Anthony called.

"You have no idea, Anthony! Just wait and see how this turns out! You won't believe it!" Alice yelled back. Finally, Edward got up the nerve to answer.

"Well, love, it's just, you do such a good job. You have the best control when it comes to humans. I've just let you take your lead and it seems to work out fine." He told me nervously.

"Edward Anthony Masen! I don't want any of that! We _both_ started this coven. We _both_ should be leading it. Not just _one_ of us!" I shouted.

"Anthony? Edward's middle name is Anthony?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, the name Anthony is Edward's middle name!" Alice and Jasper shouted together quickly, anxious to not miss a second of the action.

"Cool!!" Anthony called enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward.

"Bella, I think you should take over leading this coven. I'll be more then happy to help you when I need to. You know that. But you make the right decisions. You're the true leader of this coven. I'm just the leader's husband." Edward told me.

I thought for a while. I supposed I could lead the coven. Edward would always be there for support and a helping hand when needed. Plus, I could finally get some control over Jasper and his crazy ideas. I smiled at that thought. I turned to Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Anthony, who had come out of his room to see the how this turned out.

"Alright, I'll lead this coven. But I expect you to be helping me when I ask you to Edward!" I snapped looking at him.

"Yes ma'am!" Edward said, and then he saluted me. I rolled my eyes.

"None of that. From any of you!" I told the group.

Jasper, Anthony, and Alice too saluted before bursting out into giggles. I growled quietly.

"Oh relax Bella, we won't make a big deal out of it." Jasper said lazily.

"Good," I growled at him. "Otherwise you'll feel the wrath of your leader!"

Alice giggled and Jasper's eyes widened in alarm. I smiled a sweet innocent smile and motioned for Edward to join me upstairs. We needed to talk about this. He got up and joined me. We both cringed as Corina screamed once again. Anthony dashed by us and into his room.

"Well," I murmured to Edward quietly. "It's one day down. Only two more at most."

"Yes a third through the change." He told me as we walked into our room.

"Anthony said she's a spy. What do you think her power will be?" I asked.

"I don't know. This is one of those times I wish Eleazar were here with us. He'd be a tremendous help."

"Do you really think I can lead this family? This coven?"

"Bella, you'll do fine. And I'll be helping you when ever you need me to."

"You do know I'm going to hold you to that right?"

Edward laughed. "Love, I wouldn't expect anything else from you." I smiled and he kissed me. I had a feeling the next few days would be very interesting.

* * *

**So what'd you all think? By the way, thanks to all who put my story on their alert or favorite list. I'm posting a Jalice story sometime later today. I'm kind of stuck in it and need your alls opinion. My brother wants me to continue it and I do too, but there are two ways I can. Well, I have to post all.....eighteen? Maybe more...anyway, gotta post those chapters of it first. Here's the sneak peak review for a longer one. Anon are accepted and, for all those readers who don't have an accoundt, just in case you don't know, you can review. I just can't reply.**

"Bella?" he asked. "Can I talk to you? I'd talk to Edward, but he's not around."

I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm only second best?"

"No! No, not at all." Anthony hurried to tell me. "It's just, Edward's a guy and…well it's kind of an uncomfortable subject and…"

**Oooh. What's she talkin bout? Lol. Thanks and please review!**

* * *


	17. Talk

**Okay! Now we've got the right chapter! Once agian, please please tell me if I do that again! I though I might've messed up, but wasn't sure! Enjoy the chapter you've already read and now it might make more sense!

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Talk

Leader of the coven, I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. The family kept to their word about not making a big deal out of things. Well, _most_ of the family kept to their word. The next day when I'd gotten down to the kitchen, I had found a very large banner draped in the entrance of the doorway. It read **Congratulations New Leader!! **The room was covered with pink confetti and balloons were all around the chairs. And, to top it off, there had even been a nice, big, pink frosted cake on the table. The family had all gathered around the table and more or less made me _extremely_ relieved I couldn't blush anymore. Of course, Jasper had picked up on my emotions, but I'd warned him to keep his mouth shut with a single look. And who was behind it all? None other that Alice, she had been beaming, knowing I would just tough it out for her. Annoying-little-psychic-pixie-vampire! I rolled my eyes at the memory.

It was day three of Corina's change. I walked into Anthony's room. Anthony was worried, he was so afraid I hadn't changed Corina soon enough. I put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, having not heard me come in. I sighed quietly and sat down next to him.

"Anthony, you need to hunt. You must remember, you're still a newborn and need to hunt more frequently then the rest of us." I told him gently.

He shook his head stubbornly. "No, I'll hunt when Corina awakes."

I sighed and got up, knowing it was useless to argue with him. I was about to go see if Edward was back when Anthony's voice stopped me.

"Bella?" he asked. "Can I talk to you? I'd talk to Edward, but he's not around."

I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm only second best?"

"No! No, not at all." Anthony hurried to tell me. "It's just, Edward's a guy and…well it's kind of an uncomfortable subject and…"

I laughed. "Don't worry, Anthony. It's fine. What do you need to talk about?"

"Well," he said nervously. "I just was wondering…about my feelings."

I balked. "Anthony, I'm not the best one to talk to when it comes to feelings. You'd have better luck talking to Jasper." I told him.

Anthony hesitated. "Bella, it's not that I don't like Jasper or anything. But…well, for one he's not here and I need to talk about this now. And two…he sort of…scares me." He mumbled the last part. Anthony looked at me fearfully, as if waiting for me to laugh, or get mad at him. I smiled knowingly.

"I understand, Anthony," I told him gently. "I know Jasper's appearance is a bit…shocking. But he has a history behind his scars, one that will amaze you. You should ask him about it. I'll try to help you with your feelings. Though I still think he'd be best."

"Thank you Bella," Anthony said to me gratefully. He took a deep breath. "Bella, since I found Corina, I've been feeling something. Something I've never felt before in my life, um, existence."

"Go on."

"Well, I'm just protective of her. I don't want anything to happen to her. And, back in the clearing, I wanted those men. I didn't want their blood though. I was just so mad at them and I…I wanted to kill them. To make sure they never hurt Corina again. I just don't know why! I feel such a connection to her. And I've not even spoken to her, except for when I was running her home. But she wasn't really even awake then!" Anthony shook his head, frustrated.

I thought for a while. As I was thinking, I remembered how protective Edward is of me. Then, I remembered the reason why. He told me he was so protective of me because he loved me. I gasped slightly at this idea. I turned to Anthony, who was looking at me, confused by my gasp. I smiled and spoke quietly to him.

"Anthony, I think I know what's happening. Do you remember how protective Edward is of me? And Jasper is of Alice?" he nodded and I continued. "Well, Edward and Jasper act that way because they love Alice and me. They would die for us. And we would for them. They're our partners, our other half. And I think you've just found yours."

Anthony gawked at me. "Y-you think I'm in love with Corina? That this emotion I'm feeling is, _love_?" he asked, shock in his voice.

"Yes Anthony, I think you've found your other half. I think you're falling in love with Corina, even if you don't know it yet."

"But, I don't even _know_ her! She's never really seen me! And she'll be furious that I had you change her. She'll hate me! And, I just can't be in love with her. I shouldn't be! No, this feeling's got to be something else."

I shrugged. "That's what I think you're feeling. I've seen it in so many others. Jasper and Alice, Edward and me, Eleazar and Carmen, and all my former family too. You can check with Jasper if you'd like to. He's the expert on emotions." I told him, getting up. I'd heard a car pull in and knew it was the rest of the family. I turned to leave and Anthony spoke quietly from behind me.

"Thank you Bella, I think you're right and I'll talk to Jasper to be sure."

"You're welcome Anthony. By the way, Jasper, Alice and Edward just pulled up." Then I turned a walked out the door.

I met Edward in the hall. I kissed him and he held me close.

"You certainly gave him a lot to think about." Edward murmured in my ear, motioning to Anthony's room.

"Gosh Bella," Jasper complained. "Did you have to make him so confused? I've never been more confused in my life!"

I turned to him. "Jasper, be happy that you weren't actually the one talking to him like I suggested. You would have been questioning love if you had." I told him. That silenced him and he walked up the stairs with Alice in tow. I smiled and turned back to Edward.

"Love?" he asked.

"Yes, he wanted to talk to you at first, but then decided since you were gone, I was second best."

"Well, I must say, I'd just agree with everything you said. Though I'd put proof with it. Saying I could hear it in his thoughts."

"Show off." I mumbled. He laughed and kissed me again. We were about to head upstairs when three things happened at once.

One, the heartbeat in Anthony's room suddenly sped up to a speed faster than a humming bird. Two, Alice and Anthony both shouted for Edward and I to come quickly. And three, Edward and I caught the scent of something unpleasant. We both snarled as the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that you enjoyed this now! Here's the sneak peak. Review for an extended one. Anon review accepted but they won't get the extended sneak peak.**

"Bella!" I heard Anthony call. "It's Corina! You need to get in here now! Jasper, Edward, and I can barely keep her down." I listened as high-pitched snarls sounded around the house, wincing when I heard Alice growl angrily as Jasper cried out.

**There ya go! Review please!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	18. Family

**Ah! Here is that chapter you've been waiting for! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Family**

Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Anthony all gathered by me, awaiting instruction.

"Bella, what do we do?" Edward asked.

I thought for about two seconds. "Anthony. You, Alice, Jasper, and Edward go wait for Corina to wake up. I'll get the door; I believe it's a Cullen."

"Bella, you are not going to get the door on you own. Not if it's a Cullen." Edward argued.

"Fine," I snapped. I could hear Corina's heart getting more and more frantic. We had to hurry. "Edward, Jasper. You two come with me."

Anthony and Alice dashed off into Anthony's room. I could hear them murmuring about what to do when she woke up. I darted to the door. I snarled and heard whoever was outside back away a few feet.

"You better watch it! You're on our land." I hissed. Then I opened the door. There stood Esme and Emmett. Both looked startled as they took in the three snarling vampires before them.

"Bella." Esme said quietly. "Please, we mean no harm. All we want to do is talk." I glanced at Edward. He focused for a moment, and then nodded, confirming that was all they wanted. I turned back to them.

"All right." I growled. "I give you permission to come in, only to talk. Edward, Jazz, it's okay. Go and tell Alice and Anthony it's fine." They turned to go and I stopped Jasper.

"Jazz. Be careful around Corina. She might be afraid of your appearance. Remember, she was a spy, so those instincts will be strong." I told him. He gave me a look that said 'don't worry' and walked after Edward.

"Who is Corina?" Emmett inquired.

"None of your business." I snarled back.

Emmett looked hurt at my sharp reply and I wasn't really sorry. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that he'd almost attacked Edward. I stiffly stepped aside and let them in. I led them into the living room where they sat down nervously.

"I thought we warned you to keep away." I stated, my voice cold.

"Bella, please, we just wanted to try to work things out. We miss you, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. We want you to come back. Carlisle and I would love Anthony like a son, too." Esme said quietly.

"Oh, you miss Edward huh? Could've fooled me! If I remember correctly, last time Edward and I were trying to be perfectly friendly. Then Renesmee snapped at me and instead of letting us discipline her, Rosalie got in the way. Not to mention she was staring daggers at Anthony. He was terrified! If you truly missed Edward and didn't want us gone, then you wouldn't have forced him out of your family." I snapped back. Emmett and Esme cringed at the harshness of my words.

"Bella!" I heard Anthony call. "It's Corina! You need to get in here now! Jasper, Edward, and I can barely keep her down." I listened as high-pitched snarls sounded around the house, wincing when I heard Alice growl angrily as Jasper cried out.

"Shoot!!" I hissed. I turned my attention to Esme and Emmett; both had alarmed looks on their faces. "Stay here, I'll be back." Then I darted down the hall.

I burst into Anthony's room and saw Edward, Anthony, and Corina tangled in a vicious fight. If it hadn't been for Anthony's newborn strength, Edward would have been toast. I glanced at the corner of the room and saw Jasper leaning against Alice for support. He had a fresh bite on his left ankle. I growled furiously and jumped at Corina. I slammed her into a wall and leapt back. She got up and shook her head. Hissing, Corina looked around, dazed, and then she leapt at Edward, biting his wrist and wrenching his arm backward in a way that would hurt even a vampire. I howled in furry and pounced on Corina. My teeth tore into her stone body, she cried out and threw me off. I was flipped onto my back and Corina's teeth were inches from my throat.

Suddenly, two new snarls sounded in the room and Corina was yanked off of me. I got up and found Emmett holding her tightly, Anthony helping him, while Esme had gone over to Edward. I walked to where Edward was and gently took the hand that wasn't injured. I pulled him up and led him in the direction Jasper and Alice were in.

"Are you all right?" I questioned him quietly.

He groaned. "I think I'm ok. It just stings and aches. I'll just hang out with Jasper." He told me, and then he stumbled away. Esme trailed behind him and helped him as he nearly fell over a broken chair. I turned my attention to Corina, who was still snapping and snarling.

I calmly walked up to her and, fast as thought, slapped her. She, like all the others I'd slapped, except Jasper that is, stopped struggling. She stared at me in shock.

"Corina." I acknowledged her, my voice guarded.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Bella Masen. I'm the leader of the Southern coven, this family. The vampire you just bit on the wrist is my husband, Edward Masen. The annoying pixie over there is Alice Masen." I was abruptly interrupted by Alice's protesting voice.

"I'm not annoying and I'm not a pixie!" she shouted at me. I ignored her and continued my introductions.

"The vampire that you bit on the ankle is Jasper Masen, Alice's husband. And the one helping to restrain you is Anthony Masen." I finished.

"What about those two? Aren't they part of your coven?" Corina asked.

"No, they aren't. The one holding you is Emmett Cullen. The other woman is his adoptive mother, Esme Cullen." I told her.

"I'm sorry I attacked. It's just, when the one called Jasper came in, I was scared, so I attacked. I am sorry." Corina said, hanging her head in shame.

I smiled sympathetically. "I know. Jasper does have that affect on newborns. Do you know what you are? What we are? And about our life style?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I am the one who changed you. Who are you, and what did you do to have those men come after you?" I asked.

Corina took a deep breath. Then she began her story. "My name is Corina Lillian Quebeck. I'm 29 and I was a spy. I worked for the FBI; my specialty was changing my appearance quickly. I could disguise myself as a 17-year-old girl with red hair and a short height easily. I was on a mission to investigate a series of murders happening in this part of the state. All the murders were linked. The people targeted were rich families. I was about to bust the operation when they found out about me. They chased me into the woods and shot me. I remember telling them that their 'company' would fall. The next thing I knew, they'd shot me down. I remember opening my eyes once and seeing an angel." Corina turned to Anthony. "It was you wasn't it? You're the one who rescued me and asked to have me changed."

Anthony grinned. "At your service, madam." He said with a bow. Corina smiled.

"Bella, may I take Corina out hunting? I should be able to stop her if needed. I myself am still a newborn. And I can keep myself controlled." Anthony said, turning to me.

"Sure, Alice and I will take care of Jasper and Edward, and the guests." I told him. Anthony grabbed Corina's hand and they walked out the door. I turned and walked over to where Alice and the rest of the family stood.

"Jasper, Edward, you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine Bella. I'm used to these stings and Edward will be fine too." Jasper told me. I nodded and turned to Esme and Emmett.

"Perhaps you should go back to the living room. One of the family and I will speak with you in a moment." I told them. They turned and walked out the door.

"Okay," I stated. "Who wants to face them with me? Edward, how about you and Jasper hang out here for a while. Alice can come with me if she wants."

"Of course I'll come Bella," Alice told me, ignoring the men's protests. "Just give me one minute to make it clear to Jasper he's going to stay here." Alice and I turned and glared at Jasper and Edward.

"FINE! But we're not far away!" they yelled together. I laughed and headed into the hall with Alice.

Esme and Emmett were sitting nervously in the living room. Alice and I sat down in front of them. Alice spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. Esme opened her mouth to explain.

"I know why you came here. What you said. I want to know why did you come onto our land?" Alice clarified.

"Yes," I agreed. "You could've waited in town. You know Alice would have seen you."

"Alice, we just wanted to see all of you. Not just some of you." Emmett told her quietly.

"Do Carlisle and Rosalie know you two are here? And the rest of your family! Do they agree?" I shot at them. Esme and Emmett looked down guiltily.

"No, not exactly. Rose and Carlisle don't know we're here. And Nessie, Jacob, and the rest of the family aren't in agreement with us." Emmett mumbled.

"Then just what were you planning to do if we'd said yes? Sneak us in? Hope that Carlisle and the rest of them would be sympathetic?" I challenged.

"We hadn't gotten that far in planning. We thought you'd have a few good ideas." Emmett told us, his voice still quiet.

"So you were expecting that we'd just go along with you? You were depending on our ideas? Why would you immediately think we'd _want_ to come back?" I asked shortly.

"I guess we shouldn't have assumed that." Esme mumbled.

"No. You shouldn't have. What were you planning on doing to convince us? Well, more like convince Bella, she_ is_ the leader of this coven." Alice told them.

Esme and Emmett looked up at me in surprise. They hadn't realized I was the leader. Though I wasn't sure why they didn't. With the way I've been directing the family, I'd have thought it was obvious. Esme recovered first.

"We were considering begging, pleading, and bribing to tell you the truth." Esme told us, a sheepish look on her face.

"Bribing?!" Alice and I shouted together. I heard Jasper and Edward snarl in protest from the other room.

"Yes. Bella, will you tell me how you became the leader? I thought you and Edward shared responsibilities." Emmett said.

"We used to, but then Edward decided I'd do better at it then he. I've only been the sole leader for about…three days." I told him. Emmett nodded thoughtfully.

I sighed. They were really getting on my nerves. I just wanted them to go so I could get back to the peace of my home and tend to Edward. Plus I wanted to know more about Corina. Looking at Alice's face, I could tell that she was anxious to get back to Jasper.

"Is that all? Or is there something else?" Alice asked impatiently. Esme looked up, startled.

"Oh, I see. You two want to get back to your husbands. Well, I was just wondering. Is it okay if Emmett or I visit sometime? We can meet in town. Please Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Only you and Emmett, Esme. We'll meet in town. Alice will see you out." I told her, getting up. Alice led the Cullens to the door and told them goodbye.

We met in the hallway and walked to Anthony's room. Jasper and Edward looked extremely relieved when we came in.

"Alice!" Jasper cried at the same time Edward called, "Bella!"

I moved into Edward's embrace.

"Are you okay?" we asked each other at the same time.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me. What about you? Are _you_ okay?" I asked, trying not to be annoyed by his over protectiveness.

"I'm fine. My arm aches a bit, but it's okay. The stinging has gone away. Jasper got rid of the venom." He reassured me. I hugged him tightly, and out of the corner of my eye, saw Jasper getting the same treatment from Alice. I smiled and leaned back to look at Edward.

"Do you think we should follow Anthony and Corina?" I asked.

"No. I think they've got it. We want to give them time to bond after all." Edward told me teasingly. I smiled up at him.

"Oh!" Edward and Alice exclaimed as one. Jasper and I both looked at Edward and Alice, confusion written on our faces. Edward's face suddenly broke into a grin. He looked over at Alice to have his grin returned.

"Edward?" I prodded after he remained silent. "Edward, what is it?"

"Anthony's on his way. He'll be here in less than 30 seconds. He has some news for us."

"Edward, what the heck are you talking about? Oh no! Corina didn't kill anyone did she?" I asked.

Edward frowned at me. "Bella, do you honestly think that I'd be smiling if that was the case?" I shook my head.

"Edward, you're not smiling now." Jasper pointed out. Edward shot him a glare and Jasper stopped talking. Very wise.

"Bella, Anthony just has something to tell us. Don't worry." Edward told me gently.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, Anthony burst through the door. He started trying to tell me something, but was so excited he couldn't speak coherently. I waited patiently as he got control of himself. He was about to speak when Esme walked through the door. I snarled.

"Esme! What did we tell you? You're supposed to wait!" I glowered at her. Beside me, Jasper tensed to spring.

"Bella! Jasper! It's not Esme!" Anthony shouted.

I turned my glare to him. "Who is it then Anthony?" I demanded.

"It's Corina. We found out her power. Know how she commented on the fact she specialized in making quick changes? Well, she was thinking she'd like to have Esme's hairstyle, and she changed her appearance into Esme's!" Anthony explained. Jasper and I looked at Corina, stunned. Anthony was beaming, still looking a bit startled. Edward and Alice smiled.

"Well," I said, finally speaking. "That's great. Can she do it to other people too?"

"Yes! I thought I'd be cool with honey blond hair, and she turned me into…um…well, Jasper." Anthony told us, looking nervously at Jasper.

"For pity's sake! Anthony, just because you 'turned into me' doesn't mean I'm going to kill you." Jasper said, laughter in his voice.

"He's just nervous about your scars, Jazz. He's afraid you'll hurt him if he crosses the line or something" Edward murmured to him. Anthony looked at the floor, obviously embarrassed. Jasper gazed at Anthony sympathetically.

"Well, personally, I don't blame Anthony one bit! Jasper, you look really scary. And how the heck did Edward know that?" Corina exclaimed, now back to her normal appearance.

"Oh! I forgot, you don't know about the powers we have. I assume Anthony told you about his?" I asked. Corina nodded.

"Well, I can see the future, depending on the decisions. Jazz can feel and manipulate emotions. Bella is a shield, she can shield people's minds as well as her own against powers that have to do with the mind. And Edward can read minds, except Bella's because of her shield." Alice said in one breath. I shook my head; amazed at how fast that pixie could talk if she wanted.

Corina gawked at us. Her eyes flickered to Jazz, Alice, Edward, and me. She turned to look at Edward and he laughed.

"Yes Corina, I know that you're thinking we are dangerous to you. And I heard that Anthony!" Edward told her. Anthony scowled and Edward grinned.

Corina stared wide-eyed at Edward. Alice and I were trying to hold in giggles and Jasper looked slightly amused.

"Bella, can you please put your shield around my mind? I really don't like your husband in my head. Please?" Anthony pleaded.

"No! I hate being left in the dark. You did it once before and remember my mood?" Edward protested.

"I certainly do. It was horrible. Alice was put out with me for feeling upset all the time." Jasper said, grimacing at the memory. Alice nodded vigorously beside him.

I sighed. I remembered last time clearly. Rosalie had asked for privacy, so I had complied. Then the rest of the family asked for it. I had agreed, and it put Edward in a very bad mood. Plus, Jasper was angry often, having absorbed Edward's emotions, which put Alice in an irritable mood. No way was I doing that again.

"Sorry Anthony, but no. Edward's mood affected Alice and Jasper's moods. Which weren't that good. I only lasted about a week. Couldn't take the complaining. I'm not doing that again. I only shield minds on special occasions, like if we need to keep Edward in the dark for his own good, or I'm feeling particularly annoyed with him. Besides, I need to know what kind of thoughts you're thinking about your leader." I told him, smiling. Anthony scowled and I laughed.

Edward, Jasper, and Alice all looked at me gratefully. I smiled and all three returned my grin. Corina just looked dazed.

"Jazz, I think you should tell them about your scars. Maybe they won't be as scared of you." I told him. Alice's face suddenly went blank.

"What's going on Bella? Is Alice okay?" Corina asked. Jasper went to Alice's side and looked at her, concern on his face.

"She's just having a vision. She'll be fine. Jasper's over-protective, that's all." Edward explained. Alice shook her head and came back to the present.

"Alice, is everything all right?" Jasper asked anxiously. She smiled at him.

"It's okay, Jazz. You need to tell Anthony and Corina about your past. I know you told Anthony about it briefly, but you need to tell them the detailed story. Don't worry, they won't go berserk and attack you. In the meantime, Bella and I are going to go shopping." Alice told him. He nodded and motioned for Corina and Anthony to follow him into the living room. Edward trailed behind them and Alice grabbed my hand.

"Alice!" I protested. "I am _not_ going shopping." Alice stared me down.

"Yes, Bella, you are. Don't bother trying to get out of it. I've already seen it won't work. Now come on." She told me sternly. I groaned, but followed her out the door. As I was leaving, I heard Edward snickering behind me.

"You're going to pay for that Edward!" I called out. I heard him gulp, and I smiled in anticipation. Alice tapped her foot impatiently. I sighed and got into my Jaguar.

"I call shotgun!" she exclaimed. I only nodded, thinking; _like I would let you drive._ She slid into the car and I pulled out and headed to the town.

* * *

**Well, that's Alice for you! The next chapter's gonna be a filler, and kinda senseless. I'll warn you. You don't have to read, though I advise you read at least the bottom part, it'll explain a few things in chapter nineteen. Here's the sneak peak. Remember, reviewers, except anon (though they are excepted) get an extended sneak peak! Hmm....have I been forgetting to do that?**

"Anthony! How could you? Why didn't you and Corina respect our privacy? I am shocked!" I scolded, trying not to laugh. Anthony hung his head and Corina looked ashamed.

**Keep in mind, next chapter is very light hearted!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	19. Taming Alice And Anger Issues

**OKay, this is the filler chapter. I needed something to fill it in. If you wanna, skip down to the last 5 paragraphs or so. There's an important part there. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Taming Alice And Anger Issues**

Finally, after _seven_ hours of shopping (I honestly couldn't see how anyone could shop that much), Alice allowed me to drive us home. She went home with, surprise surprise, new clothes for this season. She also made me get several new outfits. I could tell she couldn't wait to get home and model her clothes for Jasper. I vaguely wondered how Jasper did it. Putting up with Alice and her many shopping trips. I knew Edward would go crazy if I modeled clothes for him all the time.

When I walked through the door, Jasper was sitting in the living room, reading. I saw Alice go to him immediately and pull him up to go to her room. I smiled sympathetically when I heard him groan softly. He knew what was coming.

"Where are Edward, Corina, and Anthony?" I called to Jasper as he was towed from the room.

"Hunting. Bella, I think you should join them. Anthony and Corina are still newborns and I doubt they'll be able to restrain themselves should a human cross their path. Edward certainly couldn't restrain the two of them." He answered.

"Jazz, you worry way too much. They'll be fine." Alice told him, tsking her tongue. I nodded to Jasper and he relaxed.

I felt really bad for Jazz as I watched him being yanked from the room. I shook my head sadly, turned, and walked out the door. It didn't take long for me to pick up Edward's scent. I followed it into the forest. I saw Edward leaning against a tree and decided to sneak up on him. I crept closer, trying to remain silent. I knew my scent would most likely give me away, but I just had to try anyway. It seemed I was in luck! He was completely engrossed in something else. I crouched low to the ground, not breathing at all, and took in the scene before me. Edward, leaning against the tree while Anthony and Corina hunted. I could tell that Edward had already fed and was merely waiting for them to finish up.

I suddenly sprang from my crouch and landed on Edward's back. The impact knocked him off balance and he fell, face first, into the dirt. I spun off of him and leaped in front of him, growling playfully and wanting a play fight. I knew I would most likely get one; Edward wasn't one to be taken down, especially by his wife! He slowly got to his feet, glaring at me.

"Bella," he asked, his tone clipped. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing dear, apparently ignorant and slightly slow husband of mine? I'm attacking you, isn't it obvious? Well, you certainly aren't fighting back, such an easy target. Makes the fight absolutely dull." I commented with a pout. Edward suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

With out warning, he lunged at me, bowling me over. We snapped and snarled. Edward moved as fast as lightning, though I had an advantage because he couldn't read my mind. And I was learning quickly how to fight. I was distracted from my thoughts when he leapt on top of me, pinning me down. I twisted out of his grip and flipped the move on him. Before he could get up, I was on his back, teeth inches away from his neck.

"Beat ya!" I murmured, kissing his neck and rolling off of his back. He turned and looked me in the eyes.

"You. Are. One. Frightening. Creature." He spoke each word as a sentence, putting on emphasis. I grinned wickedly and looked up at him with big eyes.

"Want to go again?" I asked, putting as much innocence in my voice as I could. He growled.

"Nope." He told me shortly. I laughed and kissed him again.

"Awww. Anthony, isn't that sweet? Play fighting then kissing, so cute!" I heard a voice behind us say. Edward and I whirled around to see Corina standing with Anthony. Corina had a grin on her face and Anthony looked sheepish.

"Um, sorry Bella, Edward. I tried to convince her that we shouldn't spy but she…she wouldn't listen. I…uh…sorry." He told us, looking away in embarrassment. I crossed my arms and Edward glared at them, but I could see the playful sparkle in his eyes. He was enjoying this. I decided to have a little fun.

"Anthony! How could you? Why didn't you and Corina respect our privacy? I am shocked!" I scolded, trying not to laugh. Anthony hung his head and Corina looked ashamed.

"Now Bella," Edward cut in. "They didn't do any harm. Though it was a bit rude, I'm sure they didn't mean anything." I humphed. Edward laughed and took me into his arms. I leaned against him and glared at Corina.

"Sorry Bella. I should've listened to Anthony, I'm sorry that I didn't." Corina apologized. I smiled.

"It's okay Corina. We don't mind this one time. Besides, I needed some proof that I beat Edward. You two are eye-witnesses!" I exclaimed. Anthony and Corina laughed and I pulled on Edward's arm.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"Let's go home. I think you should rescue Jasper. He's currently being forced to watch Alice model her clothes…again. Plus he can stop worrying about us." I suggested. Edward nodded and we darted towards home.

When we got to the house, Edward and I went to find Jasper. We were surprised to find him in our bathroom, hiding under the sink. Edward and I looked at each other nervously, not sure of what to do. Finally, I spoke up.

"Um, Jasper? Why are you under our sink, in our bathroom, which is rarely used?" I asked cautiously.

"Because. Alice wants to go shopping so I knew that my only option is here because she wouldn't dare enter your room. She thinks you'll get mad. She knows I'm here and I was hoping she'd find some one else to take with her." Jasper told us, a twitch in his eye.

Alice wanted to go shopping again? We'd just gotten back an a few hours ago! Edward and I glanced at each other. I pushed my shield away for a minute.

_Um. Do you think we should kick him out? Normally I'd be a bit miffed that he invaded our privacy, but under our bathroom sink? Is he mentally unstable? What do you think? Let him go? If we do, you take him for a hunt. Give some excuse to Alice, got it? _I questioned in my mind. I saw him nod and I turned back to Jasper, who was now curled into a ball glancing around nervously. I was afraid that if I didn't act soon, he'd start sucking his thumb. That would be too weird, amusing, but weird.

"Jasper, why don't you get out from under our bathroom sink? Go for a hunt with Edward, before I call the mental asylum for vampires to come and get you. I think you need the hunt. You're going crazy. _**Our sink?!**_" I asked incredulously.

Jasper looked at me gratefully, and then climbed out from his position. He was still looking around nervously and very jumpy. Edward grabbed his arm and ran out of the house, yelling something about needing to get Jasper's sanity back, to Alice.

I knew Alice would come to find me next, so I snatched a piece of paper off of the desk, and jotted down a message. It read:

**If you enter this room without my or Edward's permission, you will regret it (except for Edward himself of course). Knock and tell me who it is. If I say 'don't come in' then you DON'T come in! This last part is specifically for YOU, Alice Masen .If you don't obey this note, down to the **_**very last word**_**, I'm canceling your credit cards for ****two weeks****! You know I'm not joking. **

**Bella and Edward**

I smiled and stuck the note to the door. That should get me out of any unwanted shopping trips. I grinned as I heard Alice coming through the hall and lay back on the bed, waiting. I heard her stop outside the door. It was silent for a few minutes before she started her shouting.

"BELLA! COME ON! SHOPPING IS _FUN_!! JASPER WOULDN'T GO WITH ME, CORINA AND ANTHONY ARE STILL NEWBORNS, AND EDWARD IS HUNTING _WITH_ JASPER, HELPING HIM ESCAPE!! MY ONLY OPTION IS _YOU_!! AND YOU STICK A NOTE TO THE DOOR BANNING ME TO EVEN _SEE_ YOU?!?! THAT'S JUST _LOW!_" she snarled from out in the hall.

"ALICE!" I yelled. "Come into this room and you're credit cards and bank account are going to be CANCELED! I mean it, Alice! Don't make me call Anthony and Corina to occupy you. And by occupy I mean having them make several snap decisions. So back off!" I smiled as I waited for her answer.

"…You wouldn't dare!" she said, her voice low and deadly.

"Yes, I would, Alice. You know I would. Now stop bugging me or I'm letting Edward do it too." I responded. I heard her huff and knew she was going to whine again.

"But Bella! Please! Just one little shopping trip!"

"No, Alice. We just went shopping a few hours ago!"

"I won't take you shopping again for a few…days if you go now." She bribed. I knew she was lying.

"Alice, I'm kind of sorry about this, but you need to be taught a lesson. Anthony! Corina! Can you come in here please? Don't let Alice in." I replied. They showed up a few seconds later, forcing Alice back, and hurriedly slipping into the room.

"Yes, Bella? What do you need?" Anthony asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You guys didn't hear?" I questioned.

"Hey! We were busy. It's not everyday you are saved by a perfect being. You tend to want to know the person better." Corina protested. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm currently trying to tame Alice and her shopping trips. Would you please help me?" I asked. They nodded, looking confused.

"Bella! Don't you dare do it Anthony…you too Corina. I'll make your lives miserable if you do. Non- stop shopping!" Alice called through the door, from the sound of her voice; I could tell that she was extremely ticked off.

"Credit cards and bank account!" I retorted. Alice fell silent and I grinned.

"As I was saying. I need you to make some 'snap' decisions. Make as many as possible as fast as you can. Keep it up until I say to stop. Please?" I requested. They exchanged 'is she mentally ill?' looks and turned back to me.

"Um…sure Bella, but…why?" Corina questioned. I smiled.

"Alice sees the future based on decisions. So, since she's always looking out for the family and is well attuned to us, this should give her a major headache. Seeing so many things at once has got to be tiring." I explained.

Corina and Anthony got wicked grins on their faces, obviously realizing what I was talking about. They closed their eyes and I could tell that they were decision-making. I too made very swift decisions. Punish Edward or let it go (for the shopping comment of course). Block Anthony's mind, or don't. Let the torture for Alice stop? Yes. No. Yes. No. And so on, so forth. I heard Alice groan.

"Beeellllllaaaaaaaaaa! Come on! Give me a break! Please!" she exclaimed. My grin got wider and I began doing it faster.

"Bella! Oh! Look, here comes Jasper and Edward. Jazz will help me out. He'll make you stop!" she threatened.

"He won't dare!" I called. I heard her mutter something like, 'we'll see about that'.

"Jazz! Please help me. Bella's having Anthony and Corina make fast decisions and my head is starting to hurt." She whined. I heard Jasper laugh.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I can't help you. Bella is the coven leader and she does have access to all of the credit cards and accounts. My advice is to get it over with, Ali. She'll stop soon enough." He suggested.

"EDWARD!" I heard her shout. "Don't you dare! You…ugh! My head really hurts!" she exclaimed. I grinned, realizing Edward was joining in on my little plan.

"Sorry Alice. Now, move please. I'd like to go see my wife." I heard Edward respond. There was some shuffling and Edward slipped into the room, shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Hello, love; excellent idea for taming Alice. Anthony, Corina, you may leave now. Please keep up the choice making until you hear us tell you to stop." He told Corina, a huge grin on his face. I waved to him and put my brain into overdrive. Vaguely, I realized Corina and Anthony had left. After about 20 more minutes, and several complaints from Alice, Edward poked my shoulder to get my attention.

"Love, can you stop now please? I know you have a hard time concentrating on the choices and your shield and, while this is giving Alice a headache, it's also making my head hurt." He explained. I started; I hadn't realized it would affect Edward too.

"Okay…Eddie. I'll stop." I told him, giggling as I called him his unofficial nickname. He growled at my nickname for him, before smiling and kissing me.

"Fine…Isabella." He retorted gently. I nipped at his hand for the name and laughed.

"Game's over Anthony, Corina. You can put your minds to rest now." I called, stopping my frantic choices.

"Thank you Eddie! We'll just be outside!" I heard Anthony call.

Edward growled and before I could stop him, he was off of the bed and down the stairs in a matter of seconds. I followed him, passing a laughing Alice and Jasper. When I found Edward, he had Anthony pinned to a tree. He didn't seem to notice Corina's attempts to yank him away from Anthony. Overreaction much? I shook my head and came up behind him.

"Never. Call. Me. Eddie. Again. Only. Bella. Can. Call. Me. That. Name!" Edward snarled. I came up to him and gently touched his arm. His head jerked around and took in the situation. He realized what he was doing and immediately released Anthony.

"I-I'm so sorry, Anthony. I-I didn't mean it!" Edward wailed, his voice breaking on the last word. He turned and darted back into the house. I heard our bedroom door slam. Anthony looked at me a little guiltily.

"Sorry, Bella. I kinda, touched a nerve. I guess…I shouldn't have thought that he was a…a monster." Anthony told me sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Just because Edward has anger management issues doesn't mean you have to call him what he thinks he is. Do you know that I've spent _years_ just to get him to stop calling himself that? He has major issues with that subject. And we're working on the anger issues. So you just know he didn't mean any of that. He's probably very upset and guilty right now. What am I saying? Of course he's upset and guilty! So you don't harass him one little bit Anthony Masen! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to him." I snapped.

Anthony shrank back and Corina led him away. I whirled around and stormed into the house. Jasper and Alice had wisely stopped laughing. They were in their room, watching T.V. by the sounds of it. I heard Jasper laugh at something and Alice sigh, exasperated. I had a feeling I didn't want to know. I walked up to Edward's and my room, pausing outside the door. I could hear Edward cursing himself. I sighed, and opened the door. Edward was sitting on our bed, staring blankly ahead of him. I walked over to him and sat down in his lap.

"Hi, honey. You okay? I know you didn't mean it, and I'm pretty sure Anthony knows that too." I told him. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and lifted me off his lap. I sat down beside him, took his hand, and gently stroked it.

"Darn it, Bella!" he exclaimed, getting up and pacing.

"Why can't I get control of this dang temper?! It's always making me lash out when I don't mean to! Jasper helps sometimes, and, by the way, _he certainly didn't help today!! No, he just stood there LAUGHING!!_" he continued his rant, saying the last bit loudly. Jasper heard, like Edward had wanted I'm sure, and appeared in our doorway.

"Sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have just stayed there laughing. Should've calmed ya down…again." He apologized.

"Apology accepted, though the last bit wasn't needed." Edward answered. Jasper grinned impishly and left to go back to Alice. I sat in silence for a few minutes while Edward continued to pace angrily around the room. Finally, I sighed.

"Love," I said gently, getting up and taking his hand to halt his pacing. "I know you don't mean to. Jasper and Alice know you don't mean to. I've straightened Anthony and Corina out and now they know you don't mean to. Okay? So please, calm down." Edward huffed but plopped down onto the bed. I sat down next to him.

"Edward, calm down. You'll figure out what to do to control your temper. Um…when you're mad…think of a…mountain lion!" I suggested, giggling. Edward rolled his eyes at my antics and I laughed. I heard the doorbell ring down stairs.

"I'll get it!" Jasper shouted. A few moments later, I heard him hiss viciously.

Edward and I exchanged glances, and then, with out a word, we flew out the door into the hall. When we got to the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks. No. It couldn't be. Renesmee? Here? And was that…Jacob? What? Then I smelled the rest of them. Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. I smelled other wolves too. I wondered how many were here. Anthony, Alice, and Corina all darted into the room. I took a deep breath, and then I took Jasper's place in the doorframe.

* * *

**Remember to note that this chapter was more or less senseless and because I wanted some humor. Did ya laugh? Yeah, the characters are OOC in this chapter. Like, a lot. Cept maybe Anthony and Corina. Since I did make them. LOL. Here's the sneakity Peakity**

"Renesmee, are you that desperate for a mother? You have Jacob and Esme and all the rest of them. But I have chosen to stay with your father and if you don't like it too bad. You are welcome to stay with us, but if you don't, that is your decision. This is mine. So back off!" I spat. Nessie looked hurt for a moment but soon that hardened into defiance.

"Fine! Then they don't get you either!" she shouted.

**Ohh! Nessie's being a brat. Review if you want an extended sneak peak. Anon reviews accepted but they won't get an extended version.**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	20. Conflict And Confrontation

**Well, it's been a few days since I've updated this. So the chapter after this is a repeat of this chapter in a differant point of view, just to warn you. Hope you enjoy this and thank you to all of my reviewers. Once agian, please please please let me know if I'm forgetting the extended sneak peak. I've got this feeling I am.....

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Conflict and Confrontation

Renesmee stood there, glaring at me. Her eyes were full of anger. Jacob stood slightly behind her in wolf form. Behind him were Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil, all in wolf form. Next to Renesmee, Carlisle and Rosalie stood. Carlisle had Esme behind him. From what I could tell, it didn't seem like she wanted to be a part of the confrontation sure to occur. Emmett looked the same. They seemed to be here merely for Rosalie, Renesmee, and the rest of the family. Emmett had Rosalie in front of him. He looked grim, like he didn't want to be here doing this at all, and Rosalie looked pleased…almost anxious. Maybe excited? Did she want a fight that bad? Behind me, Jasper recoiled at the emotions he felt coming off of them and Edward hissed at their thoughts.

"May we help you?" I asked coldly, glaring at each of them in turn. Leah snapped her jaws and snarled. Seth looked around nervously.

"Mother, we've come to talk. We know things didn't go so well last time, so we thought we'd try again. You left me, and now, I plan to get back at you. How could you leave me mother, father?" Renesmee cried, her voice breaking on the last two words. I gritted my teeth, feeling a major sense of déjà vu. Hadn't we had this discussion? Oh, I don't know, four or five times already?

"Fine. But you back out of our doorframe. We'll talk to you outside." I told her.

We all stepped outside and the wolves lowered themselves to the ground. I glared at Rosalie, still miffed about the last incident. She glowered right back. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking about what to say to Nessie and the others.

"Ness, you should know that your father and I love you more than anyone else could, except maybe for Jacob. But…the family threw Edward out of the house. How would you feel if Jacob was in that situation? Would you have let the love of your entire existence, your one reason for existing, go out on his own? Even if you, like me, had a child?" I questioned. Nessie bit her lip, refusing to meet my eyes. I knew she saw my point but, apparently, that only made her angrier.

"But…Mom! That's not fair! Even though that is true…well…wouldn't you do the same as me? Wouldn't you also be mad? Well?" she demanded. I groaned. Why was she so darn stubborn?

"Yes, I'd be mad." I admitted. Renesmee opened her mouth to interrupt, but I cut her off.

"But, I'd also understand. Renesmee, you've got to get over this. You've got to understand that we love you and wish to remain in contact with you. We'd love it if you came to live with us. But we aren't going back at all now. Never again is what we've decided." I told her. She glared at me and behind her, Jacob and the pack, minus Seth, growled. Nessie turned to face Edward.

"Traitor!" she spat. Then she turned and yelled, "All of you! You're all traitors! Even you two new-bees! Ya know what happened and yet ya just stand there!"

Anthony, Corina, Jasper, and Alice all hissed at her comment. Edward's controlled face suddenly broke into pure furry. He growled toward Rosalie, Jacob, and Nessie.

"You! Will! Do! No! Such! Thing!" he exclaimed, coming to stand protectively in front of me. I could only guess what 'no such thing' meant. I shuddered slightly.

"What did they want to do?" Anthony asked eagerly.

"Kidnap Bella. Force her to live with them." Edward answered through tightly clenched teeth. I hissed at his explanation.

"Renesmee, are you that desperate for a mother? You have Jacob and Esme and all the rest of them. But I have chosen to stay with your father and if you don't like it too bad. You are welcome to stay with us, but if you don't, that is your decision. This is mine. So back off!" I spat. Nessie looked hurt for a moment but soon that hardened into defiance.

"Fine! Then they don't get you either!" she shouted.

Every one there looked startled. Apparently, this was not part of the plan. Jacob was the first to recover. He sank into a crouch and barked for the others to get in line. Seth growled back. Then, gritting his teeth, he backed away and ran. I knew that was the only way he could find it in himself to avoid the alpha's command. The rest of the wolves readied themselves. Carlisle and Rosalie too readied themselves. Emmett and Esme looked like they didn't really want to, but felt loyal to their partners. So, grudgingly, they took up protective stances.

All on my side stood there, shocked. Edward suddenly sprang into action. He growled deep in his chest and faced Rosalie. I figured she was the easiest for him to face, seeing as though they hadn't ever had a very strong relationship. Sure, they loved each other, but still… I stood with Edward, facing Leah. She snarled. We had never had a great relationship. I growled back. Anthony and Corina faced off with Esme and Carlisle. And Jasper faced Emmett. That left Alice facing Nessie and Jacob. I saw that her face was pained, that she didn't want to do this. Everyone else who knew the Cullens looked the same. There were still two wolves left, and I had to hope we would be able to fight them all off. I shuddered; I couldn't believe this was really turning into a fight with my former family. Then I turned and looked Leah dead in the eyes.

***********************************************

**Corina's Point Of View**

For a few moments, we stared each other down. Then, Rosalie lunged at Edward. He dodged easily and they were off. A mere blur to human eyes. I, however, could see perfectly. I watched for a moment. Then, Leah growled and leapt at Bella. Leah hurled Bella to the ground, and then snapped viciously in her face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I knew this was their old family. Bella kicked Leah off of her, and then pounced on her. They both went rolling away. I was jerked to attention when I heard my Anthony yelp. Wait, _my_ Anthony? Since when is he mine? I shook my head, confused. I turned back to Anthony.

He was fighting with the coven leader, Carlisle. It seemed Carlisle had bitten Anthony. I heard a growl behind me and looked just in time to see the motherly one, Esme it must be, lunge at me. We hissed as we fought. Toppling over one another, we both desperately tried to gain the upper hand. I may have been stronger, but she was older and more experienced. Finally, I forced Esme down. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and fearful. From behind me, I heard a roar of furry and a voice calling out desperately to Esme. It must have been her husband, Carlisle.

"Don't kill! Do not kill! Just force them to stop fighting!" Bella cried.

I looked up to see that Bella had forced Leah back and was now facing a chocolate brown wolf. Jasper was against the large one, Emmett, and the other wolf. He moved lightning fast and managed to break one of the wolf's front legs. Alice had wounded the one wolf, I think he was Jacob, and was now battling fiercely with Renesmee. I noticed she used the same fighting styles as Jasper and smiled. She'd taken lessons from him apparently. How sweet. Anthony and Carlisle were still going at it, neither one gaining the upper hand yet. Edward had Rosalie pinned also. I looked down to Esme. She pleaded with her eyes to do as Bella said. I sighed, got up, and forced Esme to stay down.

"You stay here and don't fight if you want to live." I growled.

Esme nodded vigorously and proceeded to stay there. I scanned the area around me. I saw that Rosalie had gained the upper hand and was forcing Edward down. He quickly regained his footing and they were at it again. I heard Alice scream Jasper's name and my head whipped around to face him. Jasper was being held in place by Emmett, the wolf he was fighting hovering over him. I saw the wolf lean down to bite Jasper's arm. Alice looked at me desperately. She was too busy with Renesmee to help her love. I knew what I had to do.

I quickly ran behind a tree and transformed into Rosalie. I realized I was lucky she and Edward had disappeared. I hoped Emmett's lack of enthusiasm would make him easy to persuade. I ran over to them quickly, thankful my eyes had changed to Rosalie's color. I placed a hand on Emmett's arm. He looked at me, surprised.

"Emmett, babe, Edward and I came to an agreement. We're going to stop fighting. Please, let Jasper go so we can talk to him and Alice. And you, dog, lay off for a minute." I demanded.

The wolf looked surprised, but backed off. Emmett let go of Jasper. I saw with disappointment, that Jasper had been bitten a few times. I hadn't gotten there in time. He winced and I ran to help him. I led him over to the porch and then turned back to Emmett. Lightning fast, I grabbed onto his arm. I then yanked him over to where Esme sat and made him sit down. My form shifted back into me and I stared him down.

"Stay. Or else." I snapped. Emmett looked shocked, but numbly nodded. I knew that Alice would want to see Jasper so I decided to free her of her opponent.

I turned into Bella and approached Renesmee. I laid a hand on Renesmee's shoulder. She stopped fighting and turned to glare at me. I could see hope in her eyes as well. I shook my head in Alice's direction; she'd been poised to attack, and looked Renesmee in the eyes.

"Nessie, stop. I'll come home with you. I've missed you. I love your father, but I think I love you too much to leave you. Please, stop fighting." I told her, my voice motherly as possible.

Renesmee looked at me, hope in her wide brown eyes. Then, without warning, she launched herself at me, enveloping me in a hug. I kind of felt bad for lying to her. I looked up when I heard Jacob bark out a warning to Renesmee. Shoot. He must have heard from another wolf of my ability. One must have seen me shift. Renesmee started, and then stared up at me. I saw Jacob running towards me, and quickly changed back into myself. I snatched Renesmee's arm and yanked her over to her grandmother and uncle. Jacob howled behind me, but I paid him no mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice look at me gratefully before darting over to Jasper.

"Stay here, girl. And you two, you'd better keep her here." I snarled. Esme and Emmett nodded and I grinned before looking directly at Esme.

"Thank you for the use of your figure to stop your husband from harming my love." I told her. Esme's eyes widened when I had said the words 'your figure' and 'my love'. To tell the truth, I was a bit surprised too.

My head whipped around when I heard Anthony's howl of pain. I saw him on the ground, with Carlisle's teeth in his arm. He's withering there and I rushed over to them, shifting my form to Esme's as I went. I grabbed Carlisle's shoulder and he wrenched his teeth away from Anthony to look up at me. His eyes were questioning why I'd stopped him. I adapted a pleading look. His gaze softened a bit and I knew it was time to act.

"Please, Carlisle. Can't we just leave them be? You're the one who really thought it'd be best if they left. All those decisions have led up to this. Please, stop." I begged.

Carlisle gazed at me for a few minutes, and then, with one finally harsh bite to Anthony, he rose. He came to my side and answered me.

"Alright, Esme. I'll stop. But I won't tell the others to. That is their choice." He told me quietly.

I smiled up at him and then, without warning, shifted back to myself. Twisting Carlisle's arms behind his back as I did. I yanked him over to the others and Esme grabbed his hand, pulling him close to her.

"Surprise." I murmured to them. They all gazed at me, horror struck. Esme was first to speak.

"C-Corina? You have this power? Why did you manipulate all of us?" she asked in a trembling voice. I rolled my eyes. Were they really this slow? What a dumb question.

"If you didn't notice, all of your opponents were either injured, or needed. So, I had to force you all to give up. My loyalty is to this family. And as far as I'm concerned, you weren't a very good previous family. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see how Anthony and the others are doing." I told them.

With that, I turned away from them. I darted to Anthony's side. He gazed up at me, wonder in his face, and I realized with a wave of embarrassment that he must have heard what I'd said about him. I started to apologize but he cut me off.

"It's okay, Corina. I love you, too. Thank you for helping me out when I needed it. I think that is definitely a good power for a fight. Have you seen Bella or Edward?" he asked.

I glanced around. Jasper and Alice had moved into the house. The other hostages were sitting obediently by the front porch. I saw most of the wolves retreating into the trees. Jacob transformed into himself and gave up. He walked over to Renesmee and sat down. Bella came staggering up the hill, looking exhausted and slightly hurt. Edward was still nowhere to be seen. I remembered he'd been fighting the vicious female. I hoped he would be all right. I nudged Anthony and he caught sight of Bella. We both ran over to her and started helping her to the house.

"Have you all seen Edward or Rosalie?" she asked, urgency in her voice. I shook my head. Bella groaned, thanked us for the help, and then turned and darted off into the woods, following Edward's scent.

I walked over to the hostages with Anthony. As soon as we reached them, the questions began.

"Anthony? Who-who is this? When did you fine her? Are Bella and Edward okay? Where are Alice and Jasper?" The tenderness in Esme's voice surprised me.

"This is Corina. We found her a while ago. Jasper and Alice are fine. They're inside, though you should know that. I don't know about Edward. He and Rosalie aren't back yet. Bella went to find them." Anthony answered. Esme nodded and then turned to face me. She stared at me, telling me with her eyes she was pretty darn miffed at me tricking her husband.

I sneered and turned away. I caught sight of Emmett. He was fidgeting nervously. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Corina! Anthony! Please, one of you, follow Bella. Make sure she, Edward, and my Rosie are safe. Please. Bella will need help if she finds them anyway. Please. We'll stay here. No one will move. Alice and Jasper will be here too, they won't let us do anything. Promise!!" he begged. I exchanged a look with Anthony.

"Fine. I'll go. Jasper! Alice! Can you come here and watch them please? I'm going after Bella. And Anthony, don't look at me like that. I'll be fine. You know it." I told him.

Anthony looked reluctant, but agreed. Jasper and Alice came to the door. They promised they would make sure nothing happened and I took off into the trees. I picked up Bella's scent quickly, and soon had Edward and Rosalie's as well. I heard snarls and growls and pushed myself to go faster. I burst into a small clearing and took in the scene before me.

Edward, lying near the tree line, trying to get up; Bella was in a fight with Rosalie, both dancing in their movements. They snapped, twisted, snarled, and bit. I rushed over to Edward. He gasped and I knelt next to him. I glanced over my shoulder when I heard Rosalie screech. I saw Bella gain the upper hand and Rosalie pinned to the ground. The fight would soon be over. I turned my attention back to Edward. He had a gash in his side and it seemed that he couldn't walk. With one final shriek, Bella forced Rosalie into submission. I rose and grabbed Rosalie from her. Then I darted back to the house, forcing Rosalie along. I noticed she had a few bites here and there. And that she was limping.

When I got back, Anthony shoved Rosalie down next to Emmett, who started caressing her face softly and asking if she was okay. Then Anthony came to my side. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You're okay? You made it unscathed?" he asked. I nodded against his chest. We stayed there for a little while until I was about to go back and check on Bella and Edward. It turned out I didn't need to do that at all.

"Jasper! Alice! Come here!" I heard Bella yell from behind me.

I looked up to see her helping a limping and staggering Edward. Jasper and Alice went quickly to her side. Alice darted over to the door. She opened it and motioned them to come in. Jasper helped Bella support Edward and I saw them disappear up to their room, Alice following. Alice and Jasper reappeared a few minutes later and darted out into the woods. They came back in about ten minutes with two deer and went upstairs again. Alice came down and started to pace anxiously. Jasper soon descended the stairs and went to Alice. He motioned for us to follow and together we walked over to the captives.

"You may leave on one condition. And this condition applies to _all_ of you. Even you Emmett and Esme. You will never come near our territory again. If you do, you risk your life. Now get out of here before Bella changes her mind." Jasper told them, his voice low and lethal.

They darted away as fast as they could. Jasper and Alice turned and went inside. Anthony and I followed them in. When we got in, Jasper and Alice turned to us.

"Thank you for all the help you gave us in that fight Corina, Anthony. Bella would like to say thank you, too. She's occupied at the moment with Edward. He has been hurt, obviously. We think his leg is broken _**(A/N: Can vampires break their bones? Well, in my story they do.)**_ And his side has been severely cut. He's also been bitten a few times." Jasper told us.

"Broken? Vampires can break their bones?" Anthony asked. Alice nodded grimly.

"Apparently. We're guessing since the healing time for a human is about six to eight weeks, and since vampires heal quicker, he'll be laid up for…maybe two weeks or so. Maybe less, maybe more. We're not sure. It's never happened before. Look, the important thing is, we won this battle. And I never before thought we'd fight. I'm not sure why Renesmee feels this way. But, we've won. Hopefully, they won't come around here again." Alice told us, her voice soft and weary.

With those parting words, Jasper and Alice left us in the hall. I sighed as I turned back to Anthony.

"You okay?" I asked. He shrugged and I gave him a stern look.

"Okay, okay, I'll answer." He amended, laughter clear in his voice. "Not too bad, just a couple bites. Just on my arm. I'll be fine. You?"

"I'm fine," I told him quietly. I took his hand and started to pull him to his room before continuing. "I'll draw the venom out. I think I can figure out how. Don't worry, I wasn't bitten." I told him.

He smiled and we entered the room. _We've won this battle. That's all that matters._ I thought to myself when I saw how deep the bites were. It was hard to restrain myself from hunting the Cullens down to kill Carlisle. I took a deep breath, and then started to clean Anthony's wounds. Thankful he'd made it out alive.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please review. Here's the sneak peak, which is from chapter Twenty. And my offer for extended still stands. Remember, anon reviewers are accepted but won't get the sneak peak extended version because I can't contact you. So sorry!**

**Alice suddenly gasped, her face breaking into a huge grin.**

**"It'll work, Bella! Jazz and I will go get the steel right now! We'll mold it to his leg once we get back!" she exclaimed as she ran out the door, yanking a startled Jasper behind her.**

**Well, there ya go. See ya next time!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	21. Conflict And Confrontation: Bella's POV

**Well, this is that repeat I was talking about. I liked doing this chapter agian, don't read if you don't want a repeat. I'll try to update soon with THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! See ya soon!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Conflict and Confrontation: Bella's turn.

_**(A/N: This is where Bella finds Edward. You don't really know what happened and I really wanted to do this. So here it is!)**_

I fought viciously with Leah and she was fighting just as hard. We rolled away and I could vaguely hear the fight going on. I heard names called and other things, but mainly I heard Leah breathing down my neck. I growled and bit at her. Missed. Dang. I longed to find Edward and fight by his side. I'd seen them disappear a little while ago.

I suddenly heard Carlisle call Esme's name. I didn't want any of my former family to die and it sounded that Esme was in the position. I whirled away from Leah as quick as I could and saw Esme was pinned beneath Corina. Edward and Rosalie had momentarily pinned.

We snapped and kicked and finally, I had her running away with her tail between her legs. I panted and lay still for a minute. I vaugely saw my family, former and current, being over powered by each other. My former family especially. Then Quil was on me and we fought.

"Don't kill! Do not kill! Just force them to stop fighting!" I shouted out. I saw them obey before rolling down the hill with Quil.

He was an easy opponent. In a matter of seconds he'd run off to Jacob's side, whimpering. I laid on the ground for a few seconds, taking in the sounds surrounding me. Finally, I got up and trudged up the hill. When I got to the top, the fighting had stopped. Jacob, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were all sitting quietly by the front porch. Corina and Anthony darted to me and supported me as I stumbled toward the house.

"Have you all seen Edward and Rosalie?" I asked, seeing they were the only ones missing. Corina shook her head and I groaned. I nodded my thanks and darted away to look for Edward.

I quickly picked up his scent and ran into the woods. I heard crashes and snarls not far in. When I entered a clearing, what I saw made my already non-beating heart stop again. Rosalie towered over Edward's form, which was on the ground. He struggled to get up and Rosalie sneered. I noticed she had her foot on Edward's leg and for some reason, wouldn't let up. Edward looked pained and almost…resigned? Was that it? No. It couldn't wouldn't give up, would he? Rosalie leaned over Edward and bit down on his neck. He moaned and struggled to get away while I screeched and launched myself at Rosalie. I bowled her over and she yelped.

We were soon in a heated fight. Twisting and turning, biting and clawing. I vaguely heard Corina enter the clearing and dart over to Edward. I smashed into Rosalie and was hovering over her, ready to kill. It was then that I realized truly realized Corina was there. There were other things going on. I couldn't kill Rosalie, it would hurt Emmett too much and, despite my loathing for Rosalie, I would never want to harm Emmett. I growled and forced Rosalie into Corina's waiting hands. She led her out of the clearing while I ran over to Edward.

He looked horrible. His leg stuck out at a weird angle and his shirt was history. He had a long gash cutting across his side and several bites and cuts. I knelt down next to him and he glanced up at me. His eyes were full of pain and he groaned softly.

"Edward, are you okay? Can you move? Walk?" I asked hurriedly. He shook his head and I gently stroked his arm.

"I-I think my leg's broken, crazy as it sounds. And I've just been really cut up. Rosalie's one mean fighter, I've got to give her that." He mumbled. I nodded in grudging agreement and waited as Edward finally regained his breath. Not that it was needed but still.

"Let's get you back to the house. We'll get you some animal blood after that. It should help. Don't know what we'll do about the broken leg." I told him.

Edward nodded and I helped him up. It took a while but he was finally standing on one leg easily. He leaned against me heavily and I helped him stumble to the edge of the clearing. After a few minutes, we had to stop because Edward needed the rest.

"Bella, how are we going to fix a broken vampire leg? I didn't even know it was possible. And it's definitely broken. I know that for sure." Edward declared. I shrugged.

"I dunno, Edward. We can't have someone holding you still 24/7. Well, I would do it gladly, but you know you wouldn't let me." I replied.

"Yeah… let's get going again. Jasper and Alice might have some ideas." He stated.

He groaned as I lifted him up again and nearly fell. Finally, I just picked him up and ran to the edge of the tree line. Wow he was heavy. Phew! I set him down and he struggled to walk, but I knew he was relieved I'd set him down. He didn't like looking weak. As the house came into view, I called out to the family.

"Jasper! Alice! Come here!" I shouted.

They came to the front door and took in the scene. Once they realized what had happened, they ran over to help. Jasper helped me support Edward's other side while Alice looked us over before darting to open the house door. Jasper and I helped Edward, who was stumbling, to the door. We got him inside and Jasper let go of Edward.

Taking a deep breath, Jasper tensed and picked Edward up in his arms. He carried Edward up the stairs and to our bedroom. Gently, Edward was laid on the bed and Jasper stepped back to examine the damage. He seemed shocked when he realized Edward's leg was broken. Alice came in and stood beside me as Jasper turned to face me.

"Bella, what are we going to do to fix this? And you need to draw Rosalie's venom out, by the way." Jasper instructed.

"I don't know, Jasper. I'm not sure what we can do to help Edward with the leg. I'll take care of the venom. Can you please go and get some deer or something for Edward?" I requested. Alice and Jasper nodded and took off down the stairs.

"Edward, sweetie. I'm so sorry if this hurts. I'm going to try my best." I told Edward softly, walking over and sitting next to him.

I leant over Edward's neck and bit into the bite Rosalie had made. I sucked the venom out and Edward moaned as I slipped onto his leg by accident. I scrambled off of him and apologized profusely. I then finished cleaning the bites and helped Edward out of the remains of his shirt. I looked at the long gash there and took the shredded shirt and wrapped it around his torso. I figured it would at least help to have the cut remain clean. It already looked better.

"Honey, are you alright? I'm so sorry I landed on your leg. Alice and Jasper should be back soon. What do you want to do with the Cullens?" I asked in a rush, apologizing yet again for landing on his leg.

"I'm fine, love. It's alright. I think we should let the Cullens go with a real warning. Tell them that if they ever set foot on our land again, we really won't hesitate at _all_ to kill. This should count for all of them. Even Emmett and Esme. I really don't want to kill them or anything." Edward replied. I stroked his hair and thought.

I guess I could let them go again, even though I loathed the idea. But it's what Edward wants. Just then Jasper and Alice returned. They each held a deer and brought them over to us. Edward drained them in 45 seconds flat. Jasper checked the bites and Alice went downstairs. I caught Jasper just as he turned to follow her a few minutes later.

"Jasper, I don't know what we're going to do about Edward's leg, I'm pretty sure no one does. My guess is it'll heal up in a couple weeks. But don't tell the Cullens about any of this. We've been quiet enough that they wouldn't hear. Let's keep it that way. And please tell the Cullens of our decision. Which I'm sure you heard. Please tell Corina thank you for, also." I requested. He nodded and turned to go down the stairs. After he'd left, I turned back to Edward.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." he replied. I heard the Cullens run off and sighed, turning to the window to see their figures retreating into the dusk.

* * *

**Okie dokie, then! This was just written cause I had the idea to do it. Yeah, anyway, I know there are a few typos here and there, but I went through it to try to get rid of them. Let me know if I posted the wrong chapter or something...... No sneak peak this time! See ya soon!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	22. The Aftermath

**Gah! The last chapter! Thank you to all who've reviewed this story. And I hope you check out my Jalice story. I'm about to post chapter eight. I advise checking that one out after this. Well, last chapter. I did my best on the ending, and it sounds a lot like Breaking Dawn. Thanks again to all my faithful readers and reviewers!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty: The Aftermath

I looked back over my shoulder at Edward's form on the bed. He was reading, and looking incredibly bored. He would grimace every now and then if he moved his leg too much. I remembered being ready to kill Rosalie. I would have, had Corina not shown up when she did. Edward and I had talked and I'd grudgingly agreed to let them go. But with the warning we'd given them. I sighed and moved to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Edward, lying down beside him. He looked up at from his reading and smiled. It was a weak smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Fine. Well, okay a bit sore…" he told me. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed, giving up.

"Okay! I'll admit it! My leg hurts. But we don't have anything to brace it with to keep me from moving…" he trailed off, looking at me desperately. I sighed.

"I know, Edward. Dang it. I wish that you hadn't gotten your leg broke. The only thing relatively strong enough aside from another vampire would be steel or something." I commented.

He nodded in agreement. _Steel._ Would it be possible? Well, why not? We'd seen human casts and splints before; we could probably mold it into a brace. But where would we get that? The brace and other things that were required. Edward, apparently, had been thinking along the same lines.

"You think it'd work?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"Maybe…" I murmured. It would be helpful to know these kinds of things could work for vampires too.

"We'll work on it tomorrow. For now, though, how about the rest of you? Are you okay?" I prodded. He smiled again.

"I'll be fine, Bella. Don't worry so much. My side's already feeling fine. And you've helped get rid of the stinging bites." He told me, his voice reassuring.

"Good. Just don't move your leg and we should be fine!" I exclaimed happily.

Edward grimaced and I rubbed his arm sympathetically. I knew he was going to absolutely loathe having to stay down until he was well enough to get up. Needless to say, this was going to be a very long night.

"I still can't believe that Renesmee fought against us. She wanted to kidnap me! I wish we hadn't had to leave. But still, it was her family's own faults. They shouldn't have forced you out. It's their own fault." I stated.

"I know, Bella. I know. Shhh. Calm down. I wish we didn't have to stay away from her either. But what she and her family did today is unforgivable." It was as he told me to calm down that I realized I'd been starting to shake with anger. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I noticed we'd both said 'her family' instead of 'the family'. It startled me for a minute, then, I realized it was true. Unfortunately, we didn't consider her family anymore. At least, not part of our family. I sighed sadly. It really was too bad. I wished so desperately that all of this could've turned out differently. I sighed again and Edward pulled me closer to him.

The next morning, I went downstairs to see the rest of the family. Edward, as I knew he would be, was very put out at having to stay upstairs. When I got into the living room, I found Alice, Jasper, Anthony, and Corina all sitting there, talking. I smiled at them and took a seat on the sofa next to Corina.

"Thank you, Corina. Thank you so much. You helped us tremendously in the fight yesterday. If not for you, Jasper wouldn't be here at the moment. Neither would Anthony, most likely." I told her. She hugged me in response.

"So how's Edward this morning?" Alice asked anxiously. I had a brief flash of déjà vu, remembering when Edward and I had stayed at the Denalis'. Then, I turned back to look at Alice.

"He kept moving his leg last night, by accident, of course. It was rather hard on him. We were discussing ideas for a brace of some sort. We thought steel might work if we could find enough and mold it…" I trailed off thoughtfully. Alice suddenly gasped, her face breaking into a huge grin.

"It'll work, Bella! Jazz and I will go get the steel right now! We'll mold it to his leg once we get back!" she exclaimed as she ran out the door, yanking a startled Jasper behind her.

The rest of sat in stunned silence for a minute. It would work? Yes! Hmm. We'd need to figure out how to mold it. We'd also have to find a way to heat the steel enough. I supposed we could do it in the oven or something. Maybe.

Anthony, Corina, and I continued to talk until we heard the car pull up again. Alice and Jasper came inside and immediately walked out the back door. In a few minutes I smelled smoke. I sprang up and ran outside. Alice had a very large chunk of steel in her hands, which were protected by non-flammable gloves, and was holding it over the flames. When it seemed to melt out of her hands, she darted up the stairs and into Edward's and my room. I walked in after her and found her leaning over Edward, who looked surprised at the visit.

Alice motioned me over and instructed me to lift Edward's leg up. I did so grudgingly, not relishing the fact that every time I moved it Edward either grimaced or groaned. The worst part was when Alice had me adjust Edward's leg into the right position. Poor Edward looked about ready to cry. He clung onto my shoulder tightly and I clenched my teeth. Alice saw this and quickly molded the metal and then let it cool. She explained how we could get rid of the brace when it was time with our teeth and hands. Despite the hassle it took to set the brace, I could tell that Edward was thankful for it. He could finally move his leg without it hurting so much.

Later on I left to go and hunt with Corina, Anthony, and Alice. When we finished, I brought back a live large elk for Edward. He thanked me and had it down within seconds. That night the house was relatively peaceful. Despite the fact we were all still on the lookout for Cullens. I was lying next to Edward when I asked him the question I was sure had been on everyone's minds.

"Edward, dear. What do we do now?" I inquired. He thought for a minute.

"I think we should try to go back to normal. Once I'm able to run-or even walk-again, let's try to live like we did with _them_. Going to school and such. At least for a while. Anthony and Corina can pose as parents. We can try to stay away from the Cullens by using Alice's visions. We'll go ahead with our plans to get rid of that company Corina was spying on. I think we'll just use Jasper's ability to make this easier. We should take care of everything we need to here. When we move, we'll move very, very, _very_, far away from the Cullens. And, Anthony and Corina can get jobs once they have enough control." He decided. I nodded my agreement.

"What if we ever meet the Cullens again? What are we going to do? Just leave them be? Move away? Force them to move away?" I questioned.

"Let's just cross that bridge when it comes. Which, hopefully, it won't. We'll just have to see, love. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"It seems that Anthony and Corina are truly in love also. You were right." He told me

"Always am." I responded cheekily. He poked me in the side.

Edward was right. We'd cross those bridges when they came. Jasper could take care of the company's manager. Everything would work out. Anthony and Corina were surely going to be married. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I could go back to repeating high school again. And, everything could go back to the way it was before this mess. It'd all be the same, right? Wrong.

No matter how normal we tried to make things seem, nothing would be the same again. What had happened over the past months did so much to our 'normal'. No, 'back to normal' was gone now. All we could do was try to live our dramatic lives to the best of our ability. For now, I was perfectly content just lying in Edward's arms for the rest of eternity. Forever.

* * *


	23. Author's Note Revamp?

**Hi everyone! I was just looking through my old stories and came across this one. And as I started reading it, I realized how horrified I am with it. I am considering completely scratching it and starting it up again, probably in third person this time instead of first. I wanted to know what you all thought though. Let me know please? Thanks and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
